


SCIRE

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: A journey awaits Kyungsoo as he finds himself stranded in alien terrain with no memories. His discoveries on this unknown planet are more than what he bargained for...





	SCIRE

**Author's Note:**

> Journeys are meant to be long and formidable and this was a journey worth taking. I pulled on my backpack filled with little writing experience and set foot toward a long fic. Before leaving, I was told to be careful by a great friend Lulu, who helped me along the way with her words of encouragement and beautiful optimism, guiding me on the right path but there was a fork in the road up ahead. Decisions aren't easy to make for the restless mind but then another amazing friend of mine, Chrissy, helped me choose a direction in which to take and with her words, I was able to continue down another path which made the journey more fun and exciting. And when I reached my destination, a wonderful friend met me by the name of Disha, who shared words of love and care, teaching me that it is not the destination that matters but the journey itself. And while lost and in need of help, I enjoyed everything I learned along the way about myself and that is an experience that I would like to thank the mods of this fest for. They gave me an opportunity to go on the journey, funding the snacks and everything along the way. xD. Thank you all. I appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> A self-prompt, one I hope you enjoy as much as I did.

* * *

 

 

Her heels dug into the soil, arms swatting down and across the plant life as she ran for her very life. Her belly hung low and heavy with her unborn child, and she knew that if she kept this up much longer her spine would surely break. The clamorous sound of the people pursuing her grew louder and more viscous. She snapped her head to look behind her, witnessing the horde of people only meters away. There wasn’t much time left.

Distracted, a tree branch whipped across her face, drawing blood and burying dirt inside the wound. The woman’s pretty face and stunning figure were all but mangled at this point; covered in filth from sneaking away and ached all over. Her heart and lungs burned, and she feared for the safety of her child, aware that if she was caught, they would both reach an indisputable demise.

Night loomed over the sky and her steps became heavier until she couldn’t sustain her body weight and collapsed on the rough turf of grass. When the adrenaline drew from her veins and her heart slowed, she realized that her water broke. The baby was coming now and fear struck her in the most heinous way.

Isolated and alone with no one to help her, she had to give birth to a child. The contractions lasted for hours, labor crippling her entire body with pain and agony. She hastily tore the edge of her blouse and stuffed it inside her mouth to muffle the screams that wracked through her limbs. She couldn’t get caught now, her child should have the chance to live like its father couldn’t. The thought of leaving him behind was paramount amidst her racing thoughts. However, nature took its course, and the baby was on its way.

With much effort, she ripped off her pants and placed the shredded fabric on the forest floor as a pallet. When the baby came, she pushed, choking on the screams of desperation and wails of agony that consumed her. The night brought forth her greatest blessing but also her deepest regret. A lovely son, who she didn’t have the privilege to name as the light dimmed from her eyes. The infant’s eyes were bright and made the new mother’s chest swell with pride. He didn’t cry, he didn’t make a sound, almost as if he could sense the situation and wanted to do his part to keep the two of them safe. She looked down at the pool of blood and fluid that formed between her legs, and she felt the muscles in her arms and neck start to weaken.

 _Why now?_ She thought as she cursed the cruel Gods that created her. They’d managed to give her enough strength to bring her child into the world, but not enough to keep him safe. Her heart ached as she begged her body to stay conscious, to fight just a little more to keep her child, but she had undoubtedly reached her limit. She fell into an unconscious state, never to awaken again.

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness.

The deep ebony and the steepness of the seemingly infinite abyss encompassed everything. His mind lingered on the threshold of awareness, his senses coming back to him in fragments of consciousness, slicing through his muffled haze, bringing only fleeting moments of clarity.

His ears rang with high-pitched static fluctuating at rapid frequencies. Swarming particles of an effervescent pale white light nearly blinded his retinas when he slowly blinked his eyes open. His hand flew up to shield the implacable beams from his sight, and as the view of the light bent around his arm, mild awareness eclipsed his momentary clouded mind to form a state of confusion.

Similar to that of a blur, his senses failed to capture everything. The light began to fade from his vision while his ears adjusted to the sounds around him.

And then, he heard it.

An unnatural buzz of a machine powering up, its hollow whistle of a crescendoed whine steadily growing in volume until—

_Flash!_

An earsplitting shrill blasted through the vegetation and haunted his ears. The brattle of the weapon commenced immediately after.

Now at full alert, he quickly rolled over to his chest and his hands found purchase on the thick and damp blanket of grass. His fingers dug into the turf causing tingles of pain to surge up his wrist. He hissed under his breath from the prickly grass, yet he couldn't afford much of his attention towards the subtle throb.

Just mere yards away a vicious battle took place. A man, taller, sturdier, held some sort of weaponry within his palm and shot it toward a robot-like creature.

Kyungsoo hid in the shadows of the tall plant life and observed the display before him with apt attention. His eyes hovered just above the growing sod, the rest of his body disguised behind the wall of plants.

The man shot consecutively, the detonation of his cannon highlighted the immediate area with a bleached blue hue every time he fired. The sounds of the plasma ricocheted inside Kyungsoo’s head, echoing until another shot replaced the initial sound.

The stranger took down his enemy with an ease that told of his numerous encounters with the predators. The monster didn’t faze the man at all. Without breaking a sweat, he completed the battle unscathed. It was an overwhelming victory—a terrifying one.

With a swing of his weapon over his shoulder, the man stood over the dead animal, looking down at its corpse.

Kyungsoo desired to move closer and inched along the forest floor on his palms. While doing so, he failed to notice a broken twig under his hand until it snapped from the pressure of his weight.

Instantly, the sound caught the man’s attention and Kyungsoo ducked his head under the vegetation when the man threw a glare in his direction.

His breaths became hurried and shallow as nerves overcame his limbs in violent tremors of fear. His eyes focused on the man to decipher whether he had been caught. Any attempts to calm his accelerating heart were futile as the man took three slow, cautious steps in his direction, scouring the lot of grass for any predators near.

When the man deduced there weren’t any threats present, he turned on his heels and marched away from the site.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and exhaled a shaky sigh. He quickly swiped the forming trail of sweat from his forehead. Relief fell over his body in a massive wave, and he felt his life flood back into him after seeping out into the atmosphere.

Although the man was fearsome, he appeared to have a natural grasp on survival. That much was evident through the exhibition of his skills during the battle. Against Kyungsoo’s better judgement, he determined that following the man would be beneficial.

He rose to his feet on quivering legs and straightened his back to stand tall. After one step forward, he briefly thought of the consequences of his actions. However, his fear of the unknown triumphed the fear he held toward the man, and he followed behind with a distance of a few yards.

His attention to detail was substantial. Not only did Kyungsoo have to worry about alerting the stranger but also the predators which lurked in the forest surely had the adaptability which he lacked. There was no way in knowing when a monster would attack or what would come from letting his presence become known. His head whipped around, searching left and right as he attempted to follow the man’s footsteps.

Curious, Kyungsoo walked closer to the fallen prey that engaged in battle moments ago. When close enough, he peered over its dead body for a quick examination.

The prey was a machine in the form of an animal. It flickered and sparked, exposing the complex wiring beneath that ran through its body like a maze, weaving like veins but the blood and crux of life was non-existent. Rays from the sun shone down onto the burnished metal casing and with each of its jerks and twitches, the waning whir of its motor only enhanced the essence of its mechanical nature.

Kyungsoo leaned over further, his thoughts still occupied about the peculiar thing. That brief glance costed him the man’s whereabouts and he searched around for any traces of footprints in the soil. He hurried, his swift steps carried him past a tree and he turned left before the whine of a gun powering up sounded from directly behind his head.

His steps halted.

He no longer possessed the ability to breathe, his heart pounded fiercely against his rib-cage at an alarming speed. Immobilized by fear, he closed his eyes and didn’t dare turn to determine whether he had been caught. He was one-hundred percent certain he had.

“Turn around.” Came the rasp of an angered voice, low and deep. Kyungsoo didn’t possess the gall to go against the man’s wishes.

As he turned around, his vision instantly became seized by a glaring blanched blue light. The weapon consisted of what appeared to be a mixture of plastic and brushed steel. A large fluted barrel was the first thing Kyungsoo noticed; its size incredible with a circumference larger than his face and the length of 3 feet. His eyes zoned in, settling on the minuscule bead-like particle blasters within the barrel. Kyungsoo fully saw inside the weapon, it’s thick cylindrical neck led into the man’s grip which was positioned on the trigger, designed for both accuracy and comfort.

There was a twitch in the man’s motions. “Who sent you?” He asked, or rather, demanded to know. Silence became the responder for such a daunting question, and the man didn’t take kindly to his lack of reply. He pushed the tip of the barrel against Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Who are you?”

“I’m n-not here to h-hurt you.” Kyungsoo held up both arms in show of resignation. The man, however, didn’t budge from his stance with a skeptical glance in his direction. “I’m not here to hurt you...I don’t know where I am. I’m not even armed...” He continued, fear struck limbs refusing to move. The only thing separating his life from death was this man’s whim. The stranger had the choice to take his life within an instant and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

After a battle of heated eye contact to determine his fate, the man gradually lowered his weapon. It was then that Kyungsoo got a better look at the stranger.

The first thing Kyungsoo noticed was the pigmentation of his eyes. They reflected from the stars’ radiance in a brilliant shade of marigold. They were rich with fire and shone with passion. Kyungsoo found himself entranced by those beautiful eyes which peered at him in contemplation.

The next thing was the ash gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail. To see someone whose hair was gray made Kyungsoo’s curiosity spark wonders. And if he weren’t intrigued enough, the deep scar which traveled across the upper left corner of the man’s forehead to the shell of his ear piqued Kyungsoo even more.

“W-what’s your name?” Kyungsoo asked, curious.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he swung his weapon over his shoulder and began walking away. Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to follow as if his life hadn’t been in jeopardy only moments before.

He took a few steps and the man stopped, prompting him to do the same. The man looked behind him, and Kyungsoo averted his attention elsewhere with the “minding my own business” front.

When the man began walking again, Kyungsoo followed in the same number of steps. And then, it happened again. The man stopped to throw a look over his shoulder and found Kyungsoo still following him.

By the third look, the stranger appeared undoubtedly furious.

“Stop following me.” He said, his voice dangerous.

“I need help. I-I don’t know who I am. I don’t know where I am.” After saying it aloud, panic found itself within his limbs. His breaths quickened, hyperventilation setting in moments later. He doubled over, palms resting on his knees to slow his breathing. The sensation to hurl crawled up his throat but he swallowed it back down before he stood up straight once again, only to find that the man was gone.

"Wait!" Kyungsoo called out, his footsteps uneasy and his body swaying to the loss of vertigo. "Wait, please!" He continued after the man.

“Leave.”

“I refuse.”

“Leave or die?” The man powered up his gun with the flick of his thumb over the metal. He pointed it at Kyungsoo who stood facing the cannon without fear.

"It's better to go with you rather than being in the middle of an unknown forest." He didn’t budge, finality in his tone. The man arched an eyebrow, traces of amusement in his eyes. He lowered his weapon again with a sigh.

"You need to leave, I travel alone because I don’t play well with others." He placed the weapon over his shoulder once again and continued walking through the terrain. Kyungsoo was one step behind, two of his footsteps matching one of the man's long strides.

"I need to know where I am." Kyungsoo looked up at the looming trunks of trees. They grew in bulk, wide and sturdy columns that had centuries to develop. They reached the heavens, towering and all-encompassing which unsettled him further. Not only was the forest swarming with beast-like technological animals, but the forest itself was haunting and threatening. It didn't feel safe. Yet, with this man, he felt an overwhelming sense of protection.

The man’s eyes were wild and displayed only barbaric knowledge, his clothes as well which consisted of dark brown loose pants, a tan, sleeveless top with a matching scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. It was almost as if he'd been living in the jungle all his life.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo called. The man didn't stop, but Kyungsoo's footsteps hastened. "Hey, tell me where we are." He demanded but the man didn't utter a sound. Irritation seeped into his limbs which urged him to shout once again. "Hey!"

Soundlessly, the man made a quick turn, aimed his gun toward Kyungsoo and fired his weapon. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and waited to accept his fate, however, he hadn't been touched.

Squinting his eyes open, he dared a glance behind him and saw an animal's body fall limp to the ground. It spasmed, its limbs sparking and ricocheting with a _whomp_ sound of shutting down. Swathed in relief, Kyungsoo's shoulders fell.

Yet, that relief only lasted a second.

Out in the distance behind the stranger, Kyungsoo saw something shift. A small panthera hybrid dug its claws into the ground before pouncing towards the man. Its long neck twisted in a sideways motion, exposing the intricate circuitry inside. Its motor whirred insidiously, the cycloptic eye blinked with a murderous scarlet light deeming it a foe.

Though modeled after one of the most graceful and stealth creatures, the low buzz of the electric life which purred inside hinted at the soulless and precise nature of the being. As its body lumbered closer, the sharp glinting metal teeth and claws presented themselves. One bite from the creature would leave serrated wounds that would definitely be fatal.

Before he could think, Kyungsoo’s body reacted. “Watch out!" He reached out to grab a hold of the man's arm and yanked him forward. As he did so, his body used the momentum of the pull and he swiveled on his heels. His entire body circled around and his foot flew off the ground, hitting the unknown animal directly on the side of its face. He followed through with his kick making a full swing and the animal went flying to the left before plummeting to the ground.

The stranger wasted no time in charging his weapon again and blasting the robotic animal to smithereens. After the tenth shot, it became overkill. However, Kyungsoo allowed the man to have his moment.

After killing the hybrid, the man stood silent watching over its remains. He then quickly turned to look at Kyungsoo, baffled inquisition on his lips.

"How did you do that?" He snapped, apparent anger in his voice, nearly overshadowing the curiosity.

"I-i don't know...my body just reacted." Kyungsoo said. And it was true. He did not know. He never knew he could move that way until now. His body reacted on its own accord and he somehow ended up saving this man from his imminent doom. "B-but I can be of use to you, so let me join you...please." He attempted to ask once again. Surely the display of combat skills could be the buffer he needed to convince this man to take him along.

The only response given was a brisk nod, but Kyungsoo could sense that the distance between the two men may have increased.

Kyungsoo smiled despite himself. Though content, he remained uncertain of his own abilities and just who he really was. He looked down at his palms and clenched them tight before unleashing them.

_Who am I?_

He asked himself and hoped that time would answer. For now though, he followed the man closely so that he didn't lose him for a second time.

 

 

 

They walked steadily for what felt like an hour, silence thick between them. It was unbearably hot and Kyungsoo noticed how the black trousers that tapered down to his ankle, once neat and tidy, were now scuffed and covered in that ever present rust colored dust. His t-shirt remained tucked neatly into the tight waistband, the khaki color looking worn away and a few minor holes had appeared around his abdomen, likely scraped on rocks and earth at some point during his ordeal. He donned a black vest atop his shirt but was quick to shed it. An extra layer of clothing that seemed unnecessary, especially given its tattered state. The functionality of the vest seemed only to serve the purpose of looking smart and with no real value, it was discarded by the man very quickly.

As he ventured deeper into the forest, the humid scent of hot wires and flora encapsulated the air in such a thick blanket that it was almost hard to breathe. He noticed how the towering trees were littered with scorch marks, evidence of more critters now turned to scrap.

There were branches leaning across the footpath, seared in half and somehow still holding their shape as if to make an entry way of arched and broken wood. Three beams of light left the cannon as he took down a mouse-like creature, another one the size of an insect and a slightly larger one which swooped through the glittering treetops like a majestic bird; now all reduced to nothing but fried motherboards and severed robotic limbs.

The sounds of the gargling and shivering creatures could be heard as the last remaining buzzes of artificial life juddered them across the red-colored dirt for only a few seconds before they lied aimlessly atop the wreckage of the previously hunted.

The dense vegetation thinned out until they came upon a small clearing inside the forest. Underneath his feet, the grass evened out into a sheet, pristine and untouched. Straight ahead, Kyungsoo beheld a dark umber tent-like structure. It was large with an annular top that over arched in a semicircle and its roots were sturdily planted inside the ground.

The man lifted the flap to enter and dipped his head as he walked inside. Kyungsoo followed not too closely behind, intrigued.

When he lifted the flap, what came into his view was unexpected. The tent was filled with a multitude of items which, to Kyungsoo, looked like foreign pieces of scrap until he took a closer look.

There was a round, rusted, metal barrel in the center of the room, a makeshift table of sorts and as he walked closer, careful not to knock anything on his way, he noticed the dented, dull canister which had become a chair. As his eyes roamed the walls of the tent he was struck by the amounts of almost domestic items which had been fashioned from old clothing, scrap metal and other discarded items that the man must have collected over his time. It was clear that this man had lived here a long time, this was his home, his refuge.

A sense of intrusion washed over him the more he noticed the lone bed, the single chair; this man must have lived alone for a long time, and this set him on edge, feeling as if he shouldn't be here. Nonetheless, here he was, and this man was the only thing he knew; the only person he knew. His only safety in a frightening and unfamiliar land was the first person he’d laid eyes on. Though in the man’s defense, it would have been all too easy to end Kyungsoo’s life in the interest of self preservation. However, this also caused Kyungsoo to wonder why he was spared, if the man was such a loner as was made obvious from his isolation, why would he so easily agree to travel with a complete stranger claiming to have no memory?

Kyungsoo pushed all of the thoughts from his head hastily. There was no point in dwelling over such pointless things. After all, he had no choice but to trust this man until he regained his memories and could identify his surroundings.

The man sat on his bed-like structure, fiddling with his weapon on his lap. Awkward, and with nothing to do, Kyungsoo sat on the ground in front of him with questions upon questions prodding at his mind despite his previous proclamation. From what he deduced earlier this man wasn't one to talk or reply to questions. But he figured he'd try his luck anyway as curiosity spurred him forward.

"Do you have a name?"

The man stopped moving. "Jongin." He replied curtly. Kyungsoo nodded. _Jongin._

"My name..." He closed his eyes. He needed to reach the depths of his memories for it. Although amnesia seized his capacity to remember, he still knew something as rudimentary as his name. The first word to blink inside of his mind was _Kyungsoo._ "...My name is Kyungsoo." A small smile curved onto his lips. That simple feat meant that he would regain his memories one day.

Jongin nodded without word. Kyungsoo sighed.

"Jongin, um...can I ask... where are we?" He fidgeted with his fingers, anxiety within his motions.

"Simradia..." He said as he flipped over the metallic killing device.

 _Simradia, Simradia_. Kyungsoo closed his eyes once again and attempted to call back his memories.

Nothing. He gave up after his head began to spin and ache.

"Does everyone on Simradia live in places like this?" Kyungsoo asked as his eyes searched around the small dome-like structure.

That inquiry made Jongin's movements stop once again, only this time, the nomad stood to his feet and Kyungsoo's eyes followed his motions. A heavy container hurtled into his lap and Kyungsoo nearly caught it with an _umph_ flying from his mouth. Next, a small sack was thrown at him. _What am I now? Target practice?_

"Drink and eat. I will be back..." Was all Jongin said, and he walked away before Kyungsoo could even give a response. Silently, he watched the man leave, Jongin's back disappearing as the curtain flap fluttered down and closed.

Then, he was alone.

It was odd, being alone in a unknown place, not knowing who he was. But he didn't have time to invest in thoughts such as those. He needed his strength and the call for food was present in his stomach as it viciously growled.

The meal wasn't extravagant, consisting of some wheat material that became soggy and tasted awfully stale. There were also olive colored circular fruits with thin skin that popped inside of his mouth, splashing juice inside. That was the only thing Kyungsoo actually liked. In the container there was a tasteless and odorless liquid. Kyungsoo guzzled it down, not realizing he was thirsty until he drank it.

After having his meal, he stood up to look around. While snooping and looking through Jongin's things without permission, Kyungsoo stumbled upon a piece of parchment hidden underneath stacks of mechanical scraps. It stood out amongst the metals, its stained white surface a glaring contrast against the gray. It was a contained folder of some sort partly sealed and hadn't been touched in recent time. The tips of his fingers ran along the symbols on the front and he vaguely remembered seeing this form of writing.

If he focused hard enough, he could decipher it. He stared at the symbol for an unwavering five minutes before it clicked—one word, two syllables, a name—

_Jongin._

The snap of a twig outside broke him from his thoughts, and he hurried to put the envelope where he'd found it.

Jongin entered not two seconds later, wordlessly, of course. The nomad traveled to his bed and threw himself on it, leaving his weapon at arms length away resting on the ground. In a matter of minutes, the crackle of his snore resounded throughout the spacious tent.

Sleep didn't come easy for the restless mind. Kyungsoo remained awake into the dead of the night, trying to remember more about himself, but to no avail. He surrendered any notion of his amnesia vanishing as quickly as he'd like and found comfort in the silence that washed over them. Soon enough, sleep welcomed him into its embrace.

 

 

 

 

Upon waking up, his vision blurred in and out until regaining focus. The strength of the grogginess had a negative effect and his limbs seemed heavy with a stomach that lurched in all the wrong ways. When he finally came to his senses, he noticed his body lying on the floor in a fetal position. Sitting up, he looked around and found that Jongin was not there.

_Damn him._

In many ways, the vegetation reminded him of a far off dream; something you’d see inside the realm of fantasy. The muggy scent of burning metal and poignant flora was never the same in one spot. He encountered a more rafflesia aroma from the exotic plant life which grew in unnatural bulk. With its abundance of lavish bright hues of fuchsia and lavender, the huckleberry leaves expanded out wide, the size of full fledged table tops. They were just as frightening in their beauty as they were in size, and Kyungsoo steered clear of touching them in fear that they would amount to something poisonous.

The man wondered, for only a brief moment, how much more beautiful the forest would be without the dried and rusted soil, the charred flowerbeds, the split trees and the constant sounds of whirring.

The floral smell only lasted so long until he came closer to a small creek. His senses were seized by the fresh scent of clean hydrogen and oxygen bonding, something that he was certain wouldn't harm him. He watched the tide flow over and yonder until the horizon of his view could no longer see the stream of water. The slope he climbed gave him an outstanding view of the terrain and plant life present which was unlike anything he had seen before, to his knowledge.

Though grateful for the tree’s shadowy embrace, there was nothing more ghastly than its grasp over his life, shrouding him in unknown place and he felt overwhelmed with hopelessness, idly standing in the midst of an strange and dangerous forest without knowing who he was.

For a moment, it terrified him to his bones as his mind took a detour down the path of solitude that laid out in front of him. Sure, there was Jongin, but he had only met him hours ago.

While occupied by his thoughts, he began walking but failed to notice a log under his foot. Having no purchase over it, he tripped over the fallen piece of trunk and tumbled down the slope until his body reached the edge of the creek. He groaned as his head spun, misplaced vertigo was one thing he didn't take favor to; the dizziness was far too much that he could hurl at any moment.

Luckily, he was able to grasp his senses as he lied on the ground for a moment to regain his balance.

Suddenly, he remembered something like this happening before—the fall, the tumble, how much physical pain it provoked, and then—

 _Darkness_.

The memory was obscure, clouded in his mind and not truly coherent. The sense of déjà vu consumed him, an overwhelming one which he determined it to be true. He stood to his feet, ready to embark on the remainder of his journey to regain his memories. However, out into the forest stared two beedy dotted eyes gazing at him. Flashes of red round irises stalked in between the growing bushes. He felt its unnerving stare crawl along his skin, molding goosebumps onto his neck and raising fear inside his gut.

He whipped his head to look behind him a second too late.

A robotic lion pounced forward, its arms stretched out front preparing to come down on Kyungsoo’s unsuspecting and motionless frame. Kyungsoo’s arms flew up and he cowered in fear, not at all prepared to defend from the attack. However, the robot was blasted in mid-air, a stream of plasma pushed its suspending body from in front of Kyungsoo and sent it hurling to the ground.

Kyungsoo's chest heaved up and down, adrenaline pumping steadily throughout his veins and nerves wracking at his insides. He snapped his head to look at the source of the blast.

Jongin moved near, silent as the merest breeze, his walk of utmost pride and assertion. He crouched down, bending over the still twitching animal and stuck the barrel beside its head before pulling the trigger to deliver the final blow.

Kyungsoo imagined _that_ being _his_ head only hours ago and swallowed hard.

“T-hank you.” He managed to say, and Jongin simply glared.

“Why are you out here? I told you to stay." Anger consumed him. And for a moment, Kyungsoo thought he cared for him, but he knew better than that.

"I-I was looking for you."

"Well, you've found me." He said, cruelly kicking the animal’s remains before swinging the killing device over his shoulder. "We need to head back, more of them will come soon." Was all he declared before he returned in the direction of the tent. Kyungsoo hot on his trail as he didn't want to get lost again.

 

 

On the journey back to Jongin's humble abode, the silence became almost sickening. Kyungsoo's curiosity reached its peak, and he yearned to know more about the world around him.

"What are these things you kill?" He asked and the answer didn't come for a moment, a few long strides in between.

"I call them, Narobots."

"Narobots?" Kyungsoo repeated, and Jongin nodded while continuing to dip under the hanging leaves and swiping the tall plants to the side. "Why are they here?"

“Why does anyone come? To destroy.” Jongin said with an obvious induced tone.

"Why are you fighting them alone?" He asked, and with this question came the end of their conversation. Nothing more was said as they trekked along inside the jungle.

When they returned to the tent, Jongin went inside and Kyungsoo followed behind. Not a moment passed before the nomad was winding down in his bed to sleep the night away.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, settled down deep in thought attempting to remember his past once again. Nothing came of his desperate attempt however, and he found the realm of fantasy easing into his daydream moments later.

 

 

 

_The base of his foot slammed against the door—once, twice and another time. He kicked until his calf went numb, the electric strikes of pain surging up his leg with every blow. The door flew off its hinges with the twelfth kick, and he scrambled to grab ahold of the door frame with both palms. With all his strength, he pulled himself out of the enclosed space into the blinding light which awaited him._

_A flash of white light welcomed him before his vision became more coherent, the natural hues dimming and blending into his retinas as the terrain revealed itself all around him._

_He looked around the immediate area, quickly shifting his eyesight, and turning his head left and right. He searched below for any harmful creatures lurking on the ground. When he deduced it was safe, he stepped over the high railing and onto the ground, his straight umber boots imprinting into the soil._

_The terrain was familiar._

 

 

 

Kyungsoo woke with a start.

His body flew up into a sitting position, his chest rising and dropping with haggard puffs of wind scattering from his lips. The adrenaline pumping through Kyungsoo's veins pulsated and throbbed along to rhythmic thump of his heart. His hands trembled violently and his body twitched from the vivid dream. So pragmatic, so realistic, so candid that he couldn't shake the belief of it only being a dream. It had to be _more._

"Nightmare?"

Kyungsoo whipped his head in the direction to see Jongin sitting there eating a portion of the wheat substance. “What is that called?”

“Bread.” Jongin said as he took another bite.

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yes, it was..." He wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his palm. "Something like that..." He sighed.

"What was it about?" Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo was taken aback.

"N-nothing really." He couldn't tell Jongin. Not until he confirmed whether his dream was true or not. "I'm going to go out and get some air, I'll be right back." He shuffled to his feet and Jongin watched him closely with squinted eyes. However, he didn’t pursue the topic further and Kyungsoo was beyond grateful for that.

His nerves ricocheted inside his body, still causing his fingers to tremble. He needed to be sure; to be certain that his dream wasn't merely that.

Kyungsoo set off in the direction he came from, his memory guiding his footsteps forward. The path was formidable and he stayed on alert from any narobots near.

The terrain was similar to his dream in every way, like he'd been here before. The high mountain to his right and the stream of water further off to his left. What manifested in his dream became a reality the further he walked into the forest.

With his focus on the terrain, he failed to notice something trailing behind him. Every step weighed heavier than the last, as he came closer to what he felt would be the answer to all of his questions. The one thing that could solve his identity.

The groves of trees ended, leading into an even patch of grass and Kyungsoo took off running, his legs falling in accordance to his will. He ran like his life depended on it and it very well could have.

What stood before him was something out of his wildest imagination.

There, mere yards away, was a medium sized circular alien spacecraft. The side of the ship dug into the soil with a broken door lying haphazardly on the ground a few feet away. The three hinged landing legs that were attached to the lower part of the structure hadn’t been used at all.

All the strength from his body left, and he wobbled on shaken legs when he attempted to take step. But he followed his desires to know more, and walked closer to the familiar shuttle.

Brushing his palm along the platinum surface, he felt the cool and glossy outer layer under his pores. It reflected the light from the atmosphere, refracting like a mirror with a glass-like finish.

When he arrived to the opening where the door used to be, he dipped his head to look inside the spacecraft.

"Hello?" He whispered. His voice echoed for a moment as the wind drifted between the glaring silence which faced him. "Anyone there?" He tried again, and still no one would reply.

Yet, when it seemed all hope was lost, a voice responded.

"So this is your true purpose." The voice said. Oddly, Kyungsoo knew that voice. He flinched hard, almost hitting his head on the doorframe.

He quickly turned around. "I-it's not w-what it looks like." He stammered to explain.

"It’s not what it looks like?" A few seconds later, the barrel of Jongin's gun was pointed toward him for the _fourth_ time. "Then explain how you knew it was here and knew exactly how to find it!" Jongin's fingers jerked, hot on the trigger.

Kyungsoo had to choose his words carefully.

"I don't know how I knew, but somehow I knew that it was here. My memories are hazy. I don't remember everything. I don't even know who I am. You _have_ to believe me."

"Why should I?! You're nothing but a bag of mysteries. You don't look like any Simradians I’ve seen with your black hair and green eyes. You aren't from here, so why should I believe in anything you have to say?" Jongin walked closer, his gun aimed and ready to take his life.

Kyungsoo pushed out both hands to surrender. "No. Jongin. Listen to me," He spoke with a sense of urgency. "Look me in the eyes, I'm not lying. I really don't know why I’m here or who I am. I don't understand any of this. I'm just trying to remember. If I wanted to kill you already I could have done it while you were asleep."

Jongin repositioned his finger on the gun, preparing to shoot. Kyungsoo gulped. The tension sweltering within the air was nearly palpable. Sweat trickled down the side of Kyungsoo’s face, his heart pushing against his ribcage at an frightening pace. Kyungsoo’s words hadn't registered at all and Jongin still labeled him as a threat.

"Look, I'm being serious. I can't even remember my own home. I don't know why I'm here, what race I belong to. All I have is you." His eyes brimmed with tears, “All I have are the clothes on my body, and this space ship, and _you_. I don't have anything more than that. B-but I want to know more. I want to know who I am. And with your help, I will be able to do that. Just please...please, believe me.” The desperate tears rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

After a moment of heavy silence, Jongin slowly lowered his weapon before dropping his arms to his side.

"I'll help you." He said and a flood of relief overtook Kyungsoo's senses. "But you better not betray the _little_ trust I have in you. No matter who you turn out to be, let it be known that I can and _will_ kill you."

Kyungsoo nodded furiously. "I'm certain that I'm not here to threaten you. I’d bet my life on it."

Jongin did the signature swing of his weapon over his shoulder. "So let’s have a look inside."

 

 

 

Inside were various buttons positioned on the brushed gray and white control panel decorated with unique symbols carved into them. Kyungsoo read them fluently, his mind instinctively remembered the calligraphy with little to no effort. Further inside the ship were others things; such as a sleeping chamber, and lining the walls, different control features that catered to other aspects of the ship. The ship wasn't huge by any means, merely large enough to fit a small unit of men to journey through space. It appeared to be a simple vehicle that departed from one place to another, but at two times that of light speed.

"Looks like I crash landed."

"No shit." Jongin said, and Kyungsoo glared.

"But how? What could have happened, and why here?"

"Maybe you can check the log for coordinates...See where you wanted to go."

"Good idea.”

The control panel was highly damaged and when Kyungsoo tinkered with a few buttons and gadgets, it sparked and flickered before a cloud of smoke fused into the atmosphere from the panel. Coughing, he and Jongin shared a glance toward each other.

"Bad idea." Jongin said, and Kyungsoo agreed with a nod.

"Well, we know it's here now, if I remember something else we can always come back to it."

"Plausible,” He said while reading the symbols on the buttons, "You know this language? I've never seen anything like it before." He asked as his fingers brushed the letters.

"Yes, I'm guessing it's not the same here."

"No, our letters don't appear this way. So how do you know two languages?"

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know anything, remember?"

Jongin glanced at him with a skeptical look. "It’s strange, don’t you think? That you crash land here and you speak our language before your own."

Indeed, it was strange. Kyungsoo didn't spend much time dwelling on communicating with Jongin and how easy he could decipher his words. Let alone, understand them to such a degree that he could respond.

"Maybe I was taught from a young age. In any case, that's not what’s important." Kyungsoo stated, "I _need_ to know why I crashed and why I'm here. Just who am I?" He asked rhetorically while looking out the front window of the ship.

_Who am I?_

 

 

 

Those three words echoed in his dreams as he twisted and turned on his makeshift cot. Sleep badgered him until he could no longer put it off. His mind drifted to the fantasy realm, forcing him into a space he'd rather not be.

His dreams weren't just dreams, he came to notice with time. They were memories— _his_ memories. Every time he slept, more of his memories filed into his mind until he could no longer distinguish between what was real and what wasn’t.

The next morning he woke placidly but still fatigued, the bright suns casted marigold over the tent. He woke up to the sound of Jongin’s snoring which he’d rapidly grew accustomed to over the full week he stayed with him.

Much too groggy to move, he rested on his back for a moment to collect his thoughts and what knowledge he did pertain.

He was not from this planet. Compared to Jongin's appearance alone, since he was the only Simradian Kyungsoo had ever seen, he knew he was different.

With pale effervescent skin, jet black hair and green eyes, Kyungsoo knew that his appearance far contrasted with the tanned skin and eyes of marigold that Jongin possessed. Sometimes those yellow eyes shimmered with a hunger for something that Kyungsoo couldn't explain and didn't want to. They were terrifying on his worst days, but eased his worries on better ones.

The moment he sat up to stand, Jongin began to stir awake. He greeted the nomad with a 'good morning' and received a typical grunt in reply. It was almost comical at how predictable Jongin was.

"So today, do you think we could go back to the ship?” Kyungsoo asked as he stretched his arms to the sky. Jongin prepared himself, wrapping his scarf around his shoulder and over his head.

"Not now, we have to get food."

"And...how do you suppose we do that?"

"There is a thing called fishing where you're from, right?" He said before leaving the tent. Kyungsoo sighed, following behind him.

 

 

 

Their fishing expedition was an experience, Kyungsoo would attest. He fell in the water not only once, but three times. Jongin got a nice chuckle out of his clumsiness, and here Kyungsoo thought the man didn't possess a funny bone in his body.

Learning how to catch the wild vertebrates was something he never did before. He hadn't needed to hunt, or at least to his knowledge, he hadn't done so in the past.

Jongin was surprisingly patient with his teaching. How to grab the fish at the correct time and toss it in the sack he brought along. Not only was he patient, but he had a firm grasp on the task and knew exactly how to teach it. Not many people possessed that kind of fortitude, and a sense of admiration overcame Kyungsoo. His opinion of the cold-blooded man began to change.

"Not too bad for your first time..." Jongin said as he walked out of the stream, his pants rolled up to his knees. He left his bare legs to air dry, which would happen soon given the heat from the suns that beat down against their skin.

"I think it's nothing too difficult." Kyungsoo said.

"You're a fast learner." Jongin added, though in his voice was a hint at something else.

"Yeah, I think so too." Kyungsoo ignored the feeling in his gut and remained calm. He brought his gaze upon the placid ripples running away from him inside the water. His swaying reflection staring back at him revealing the tattered and worn clothing from the days spent on Simradia. He frowned a little, these clothes were the only connection he had with his past self, yet he couldn’t continue to wear them in this state. His attention moved to watch Jongin as he lifted a container of water to his lips and took a few gulps. Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered on the trail of water that passed his jaw and slowly cascaded down to his neck. He hurried to change his line of sight to look at the stream once again.

To say that Jongin was attractive would be an understatement. He was the most beautiful specimen Kyungsoo had ever seen. However, it wasn’t a fair statement since he was the _only_ specimen he could remember.

The ash gray hair of his was shoulder length, and he decided to wear it down that day. It swayed in the wind, the wavy strands dancing along the breeze and giving him an elegant aura. His eyes flickered with a glistening gold hue that Kyungsoo found himself drowning in more often than he would like to admit.

He chalked up his short bout of infatuation to the uncanny attachment he had toward the male. Him being the first person he had contact with influenced Kyungsoo's mind into favoring him more than he should. He liked to think that, but in reality, he knew there was something more to Jongin than he let on.

"This war..." Kyungsoo said, "Have your people tried to stop it?"

"They aren't my people," Jongin said. Despite his nonchalant stance, the bitterness in his tone was quite evident.

"Then, where are your people?" He asked as he expectantly glanced at Jongin, but was met with silence. "Won't you tell me?" He dared to pry even further.

The intense curiosity surfaced without warrant, and Kyungsoo didn't understand what came over him in this very instant, but he longed to know who this person was who stood on the edge of the creek glaring at him now.

Jongin turned his head, looking wistfully at the water before his eyes softened and his shoulders fell slow and easy.

“I'm the last of my kind.” He said in a small voice, much smaller than Kyungsoo anticipated. It was almost inaudible, as though he didn't want to admit it aloud. "They have all perished and I remain. So you see, I know what it's like to be alone." He took another sip from the container. "And it’s not a good place to be." He ended his statement, and allowed the subtle whirring and splatters of water rushing over the rocks to fill the air surrounding them.

It all began to click inside Kyungsoo’s mind, why Jongin lived in the midst of a dangerous forest alone. He was an outcast, someone who didn't belong. The result of a discriminatory society took its toll on a man who now had no one by his side. Kyungsoo wanted to be there for Jongin. He wanted to be that pillar of support he needed. And maybe the flowers of a beautiful friendship would grow from his seeds of care and optimism.

“Well, I’m here now.” Kyungsoo smiled warmly. Jongin stared at him for a moment before the corner of his lips twitched upward. It made Kyungsoo snicker at how hard he tried not to smile. _Typical Jongin_ , he thought. “So what’s next?” He asked as he stepped out the water and unraveled his pants.

“We head back, the narobots will be coming soon.” Jongin gathered the fish so they could leave the stream behind. Kyungsoo didn't object, and they traveled back to the tent.

 

 

 

 

He became well acquainted with the snoring of Jongin. It woke him on most mornings while his head throbbed and ached from the dream. His thoughts were an assortment of hazy memories, some more vivid than others. It continued this way as he lived day by day alongside Jongin who, by all unknown purposes, was a reserved individual.

Getting Jongin to open up about anything was an arduous task which Kyungsoo failed many times over. He didn’t possess enough energy to probe the deep fissures of Jongin’s mind. Instead, he settled on focusing on himself and what he could do to jog his memories back.

Everyday, they scoured for food and sometimes encountered a narobot lurking within the jungle. Often times, Jongin showcased his miraculous skill, killing the beast before Kyungsoo could even blink. He was like a dangerous animal himself, his instincts only a hair different from theirs.

Kyungsoo hoped one day he could be well equipped to handle them, which raised a fairly good question of _when_.

As they walked through the forest one day, a particularly hot morning in comparison to the rest, Kyungsoo looked up noticing that the suns were moving closer to the horizon of the planet. He squinted his eyes, hand covering the tip of his forehead to shield his face from the blinding suns.

The binary star system made the days unbearably hot and the nights chillingly cold. But Jongin never mentioned his discomfort about the unnatural weather, and for a moment, Kyungsoo wondered why that was. Here he was, his pants rolled up and his t-shirt sticking to him like a second layer of skin.

“Hey!” Jongin called suddenly, instantly seizing Kyungsoo’s attention. “Come on and look around. Some narobots could be closing in.” Jongin pulled his weapon from his shoulder and leveled the device with his eyes. “I thought I heard something.” The whine of the gun powered up as Jongin’s gaze shifted, searching around the area.

Kyungsoo gulped, following in the cautious footsteps of the other. He looked for any predators near and when the sound of a twig snapping caught his ears, he swiveled on his toes. Turning around, he prepared to face an enemy but there was nothing there.

“Keep your eyes open.” Jongin whispered as he took one silent step after the other, his effortless grace and knowledge displayed by the distinct placement of his feet. He made sure not to step on a single dried leaf or patch of noisy terrain.

The walk was nearly silent aside from the heavy breathing courtesy of Kyungsoo.

Suddenly, Jongin blasted his weapon.

“Get down!” He yelled, dashing into the nearest bulk of bushes. Kyungsoo followed close behind, diving into the shrubbery and crouching down. He couldn’t believe the huge monster before his eyes. It was unlike any of the narobots they encountered before.

An arachnid class robotic animal towered over the tips of the trees, its eight legs nearly the size of the trunks. The appendages out front were padipals; sharp jaws grasping and clawing forward. A long, sleek and powerful tail meandered behind at all times, searching and calculating—like a scorpion waiting to strike. With one fell swoop of the chrome embroidered tail, a bone could be slashed in half with ease. Against a skull, the lethal weight and power would be enough to render a man dead.

“Stay down.” Jongin whispered, his tone leveled and void of any traces of fear. He didn’t need to say it again with the way Kyungsoo almost kissed the floor, his body splayed against the ground to disguise himself.

He trained his eyes on the narobot as it stalked forward snapping its claws to clear a path. When he looked to his left, Jongin was no longer there. _Dammit._

Kyungsoo crawled back, inching further from the narobot. When he was a substantial amount of distance, he crawled on all fours to the nearest tree and stood behind the trunk. He searched around for Jongin, his shaky gaze switching from tree to tree.

Moments later, to his right, the immediate area flashed a bleached blue hue and there was no question—Jongin was over there. He ran in that direction, hiding behind the trees along the way. While doing so, he was able to catch parts of the battle as Jongin engaged the enormous foe.

The scorpion’s segmented tail jabbed down at the ground, and Jongin maneuvered out of the way in the nick of time, rolling on his side and ending on one knee. He powered and shot his weapon quick, the recoil from his gun pushing his position back by a few centimeters.

The tail struck down again, piercing into the dirt and raising the soil with it when it attempted to make another blow. Jongin continuously avoided the attacks and turned every move into a counter. There was no time to think as he fired consecutively, one after the other, every blast with precision to the eyes and head of the scorpion.

His maneuverability with the cannon was impressive. The stamina, skill and accuracy posed a great question of how long had Jongin fought these monsters, and still why he fought them alone.

The heated combat continued and Kyungsoo felt an urgent need to assist Jongin in defeating the robot. But what could he do? He had no weapon and any fighting experience he might have had has all been forgotten. Except for his bouts of spontaneous displays of combat skills, he had nothing to offer in aid, which only frustrated him.

The battle drew closer to where he stood behind the trunk of what appeared as a large oak tree. Jongin retreated a bit to recollect his thoughts and approach. While doing so, Kyungsoo quickly looked for a weapon, anything he could use in the forest that would suffice.

There was nothing, and when he focused his attention on the robot once again, the scorpion was much closer than before. He needed to move. _Now_.

Kyungsoo made a dash for it, running as fast as he could. However, it wasn’t fast enough.

With a swing of its tail, the narobot whacked Kyungsoo across his stomach, sending him soaring back in the air until his body slammed to the ground a few yards away.

It stung when he landed. His already aching head suffusing with a sensation of throbbing now, it made him feel uncontrollably dizzy. He attempted to sit up but the whirling was far too great and he collapsed back onto the turf.

“Kyungsoo!” The muffled and foggy call of his name was reminiscent of being under water. Distorted and unclear, his name echoed inside of his mind, growing louder with every second. The blaring headache caused his vision to blur and the entire terrain to spin in a counterclockwise motion.

The ruffling of leaves became prominent, the shuffle of feet over the ground growing steadily until he felt someone’s knees fall beside his body and a shadow loom over his figure blocking the sunlight.

“Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, are you alright?” The frantic voice must be Jongin, there wasn’t anyone else who knew him. But why did he sound so concerned? For a moment, Kyungsoo thought it all was a dream. There was no way Jongin cared for him this much. “Can you hear me? Kyungsoo?”

A warm calloused palm came in contact with his cheek and it felt nice. Kyungsoo slowly turned his head into the palm saying something under his breath, any coherency of his words lost amidst his low mumbling.

“What? What are you trying to say?” Jongin asked, his eyebrows pressing in confusion.

“B-behi—” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Behind?” Jongin asked a moment too late. As he scrambled to grab his weapon, the claw of the scorpion snapped one of his arms, pulling him up by the appendage.

“Ah!” Jongin yelled as the animal raised him from the ground, his feet dangling in the air below.

As the scorpion lifted him further up, high above the dense brush, the area swelled with the crippling grunts and yells of indescribable pain. Jongin’s agony pierced through the air, his screams from the crushing of his arm were like daggers inside Kyungsoo’s ears. They sliced through his clouded thoughts and woke him from his hazy stupor.

He swiftly rolled over to his stomach, frantic hands reaching out for Jongin’s cannon which lied on the ground a few feet away. Red dust covered his palms which scraped against the minute filings of metal in the soil.

With the narobot occupied with Jongin, he had a short time window for one fatal blow.

Using much effort, he climbed to his knees and began to power up the weapon. After watching Jongin activate it countless times, he had an idea of how the device worked. It operated with sensory detection over the polished metal. When Jongin charged the cannon, his thumb brushed over the metal casing near the trigger.

Kyungsoo imitated the same motion, running his thumb along the barrel until it reached the trigger. The blue particle blasters darkened in color the longer he held his thumb over the trigger. The weight of the cannon was heavier than he anticipated but he couldn’t dwell on that at the moment. He aimed the device upward, the scorpion towering directly above his body.

No mistakes, no second chances—he only had one shot. The cannon’s light erratically flashed, its blue tint rampaging chaotically and bright, thermal energy ricocheting inside the blasters causing the barrel to shake uncontrollably.

Kyungsoo pulled back on the lever, finally activating the device. He screamed as the plasma erupted from the barrel in an enormous beam of light, its brightness nearly enough to blind him. His hair flew unyielding backwards and his body recoiled, being pushed into the ground as the stream of plasma continued to eject.

The blazing light reflected off of his face, smoldering heat from the energy clung to his skin, encasing him in a sheen of sweat. The muscles in his fingers grew numb from the stressing against the trigger. He didn’t relent on the lever until he was certain the monster had fallen.

Plasma beams penetrated straight through the robot, carving a wide and deep hole where its head had previously been. When Kyungsoo saw the massive trench, he stopped pressing down on the trigger.

Instantly, Jongin’s body fell to the ground in a loud _oomph_ , and only silence followed after. The robot swayed on its legs with small particles and scraps of metal debris showering down before its body collapsed on its side, creating a rush of dust and air from the fallout.

Dirt sullied Kyungsoo’s face painting streaks of black on his cheeks, and the smoke suffusing within the atmosphere made it nearly impossible to breathe. He coughed roughly, his stinging eyes searching through the thick haze to find Jongin. However, as the adrenaline began to seep out of him, the relentless throbbing in his head pounded at indescribable levels.

Swaying on the verge of consciousness, he crawled on his palms and knees, threading his fingers through the soil in the direction he had last seen the nomad. The overwhelming flood of fatigue spreading throughout his limbs caused him to collapse onto the ground. He could no longer stay awake as an inescapable darkness consumed him.

 

 

 

_“Well done. You’re a natural, Kyungsoo.”_

_“Thank you father.”_

_“Your skills at combat are exceptional. One day we'll make great use of those skills.”_

_“Yes, father.” Kyungsoo bowed towards his father and then towards his opponent._

_“Would you like to spar again?” His father asked._

_“Yes, I would.”_

_“Luhan, please begin.”_

 

 

 

He woke with a jolt in his sleep. The air inspired in his lungs causing a huge gasp to fly from his lips. He quickly sat up, coughing on the dry air while using both palms to claw at his throat. With burning eyes, he looked around the room and saw Jongin sitting at the table in the center of the room, a white strip of wrapping material around his arm. Only then did Kyungsoo notice the plush mattress below his frame. A faded but comfortable blanket covered his body and his eyes squinted around the familiar bric-a-brac in the room before settling once more on the tanned male.

“Nightmare?” A raspy voice asked.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat before replying. “Something like that.” He whispered.

“You seem to have them a lot,” Jongin said as he brought his gaze to look at the shorter.

“Yeah, well that’s just the way it is.” Kyungsoo coughed again. “How long have I been out?”

“Two days.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Two days? Really?!”

Jongin nodded. “I was a bit concerned you weren’t going to wake up. How’s your stomach?” He stood to his feet and walked toward the bed.

“Feels okay.” Kyungsoo unconsciously dragged a palm over his abdomen. He subtly flinched when Jongin’s fingers brushed against the higher part of his cheek.

“You have a scratch here.” The nomad’s fingertips rubbed gently, and Kyungsoo looked up through his eyelashes. For a brief moment, his gaze lingered on Jongin’s expressive brows. “Hey.” Jongin grasped his attention and his eyes shifted down looking into golden hues. “Your clothes are pretty messed up, so I’ll let you wear a set of mine, is that alright?” Kyungsoo nodded. “I’ll step out so you can change.” Jongin turned on his heels leaving him alone inside the tent.

At the edge of the bed sat a fresh pair of clothing neatly folded and stacked. Kyungsoo reached over to grab them, resisting the strong urge to bring them to his nose for a generous whiff. He quickly discarded his clothing and applied the ones Jongin provided for him. Though a size too big, the clothes weren’t overly baggy nor hung from his limbs excessively. They fitted comfortably allowing him flexibility in his movements and weighed much more lighter than what he previously wore. He tucked the tan sleeveless shirt inside his brown pants, the need to appear clean cut was something Kyungsoo figured was a habit of his that hadn’t left him just yet.

Jongin entered the tent moments later, his eyes instantly observing Kyungsoo in his new clothes. “Looks good.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo noticed the stark contrast in the way they both wore their clothes, as he prefered a more neat style, Jongin’s attire hung loose from his limbs and flappy; flowing with the wind as it reflected his nomadic constitution.

“It’s nothing.” Jongin said as he came further inside.

It was at this time when Kyungsoo saw the gauze wrapped around his arm, and he remembered Jongin’s wound from their previous encounter with the narobots. “Here, let me see.” Kyungsoo reached out for his arm, but Jongin was quick to snatch his arm away.

“I’m fine.”

 _That’s strange._ Kyungsoo disagreed, his eyebrows knitting together. “You are _not_ fine. I saw that narobot grab you and crush your arm. Let me see.” He tried to reach out again, however, Jongin shuffled back.

“Look, I said I’m fine so drop it.” He snapped with a grunt before turning on his heels to leave the tent.

Confusion fell over him hard as he attempted to understand why Jongin wouldn’t allow him to help. It was disheartening to see the belligerent nomad in such a vulnerable state. Jongin had never been hurt so drastically before, and the fault lied with Kyungsoo and his lack of fighting ability. He felt inferior and useless for always being the one who needed to be saved, rather than the hero who risked his life to protect.

Kyungsoo sighed deep with his shoulders sinking along. He cursed his ceaseless curiosity which carried his feet outside the tent after the nomad. There, Jongin stood with his back facing him, and his arms crossed over his chest. Those broad shoulders seemed much more reliable than ever before.

“I just wanted to know if you were alright.” Came his small voice.

“I know.” Jongin said softly, his body still facing the forest. “You need a weapon.”

“I think so too...Anything in mind?”

Jongin threw a look over his shoulder, a small grin taunting on his lips. “I do have _something_.”

 

 

The nomad dug around his tent for what felt like hours to Kyungsoo. There were various pieces of metal, wires and springs littered around the area, the sound of them clinking to the ground every time Jongin moved something around.

His eyes rested on the few wooden materials, carved in intricate designs and worn away over time and how they mingled in amongst the metallic objects like they just co-existed together, it reminded him of the woods. He was excited for the weapon Jongin was about to gift to him. If anything, he was more thrilled about finally being able to protect and help in the combat instead of being a sitting duck.

Jongin emerged from the tent with a small, black and silver metal item in his hand.

“ _That’s_ my weapon?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrow raised in disbelief. Jongin merely scoffed.

“Don’t look down on this weapon.” He slapped the cylindrical item down into Kyungsoo’s palm.

Kyungsoo examined the item closely, turning it over in his hand and looking at the design. “What do I do with it?” He asked, looking up at Jongin.

The nomad took a few steps back. “Alright, let’s see how this goes. Push that blue button right there.” He pointed to the tiny switch near the bottom of the weapon. It was so minuscule that it could hardly be seen which is why Kyungsoo missed it before.

His thumb pressed against the button and immediately a brightly lit energy blade projected from the hilt; its pale white light controlled and droning into a dense and narrow sword with a length of three feet.

“Woah!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he beheld the pure plasmatic energy pulsating from the weapon. “This is so cool!” He could barely contain his squeal.

“Okay, press that same button again.” Jongin said. He did so, and the sword instantly disappeared back inside the hilt. “This is called an energy sword. It can cut anything, and I mean _anything_. Before you can actually use it, you need to practice.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo could agree to that. He doesn’t want to hurt himself nor Jongin.

The nomad picked up two sturdy, long wooden sticks from the ground and tossed one to Kyungsoo. “Put the energy sword down and let’s get started.” He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before bouncing on the tip of his toes.

Kyungsoo swallowed hard. The look on Jongin’s face was different than what he’d seen in the past—almost like the nomad enjoyed this.

“Y-you’re not going to fight in that condition are you?” He asked as a form of procrastination.

“I told you I’m fine.” Jongin didn’t allow any room for an argument. Although Kyungsoo was eager to learn, he didn’t want to spar at the expense of Jongin’s condition worsening.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” No further words came from Jongin, and Kyungsoo sighed.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo clutched the wooden sword with both hands, his right resting lower than the left. He positioned himself to intercept any attacks with the weapon facing outward. “But just so you know, I haven’t eaten, I’m still a bit tired and my head kind of hurts.”

Jongin stopped bouncing, his eyebrow arching. “Are you done complaining?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Ye—”

“Ha!” Swift and precise, came down the sword with a dense weight that almost made Kyungsoo drop his weapon. Jongin pushed down before relenting and shuffling back on his toes. He didn’t allow Kyungsoo a chance to compose himself before taking another jab, this time, towards Kyungsoo’s face. The shorter barely scraped by, the wood brushing his cheek by a hair.

He snapped his head, staring at Jongin like he’d gone insane. In response, Jongin merely gave him a slight tilt of his head with a taunting wink. If he weren’t the one on defense at the moment, he might have thought that gesture was hot. Instead, he backed away, putting space between him and Jongin so he could decide his next move.

“You’re not fighting fair, I wasn’t ready.” He huffed.

“All is fair Kyungsoo, the enemy never waits.”

“I know that, but you’re not the _real_ enemy here.”

“In this moment. I _am_ your enemy and you will treat me as such.” Jongin’s foot pushed off the ground propelling him toward the other. His arm reached out as he lurched forward with the sword like it was an extension of his limb.

Having no time to prepare himself, Kyungsoo attempted to deflect the blow, but the timing was too slow. Hence, the sword was knocked from his palm without much effort.

“Again!” Jongin yelled. Kyungsoo sighed as he picked up the weapon from the ground, eyes rolling to go along. “Did you just…roll your eyes?”

“No.” Kyungsoo said, his tone lighter and less stern than he anticipated.

“Yes you did.”

“I just think you’re being a bit too serious here.”

Jongin pursed his lips tight before talking. “This is your life we’re talking about, you don’t think that’s serious enough?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Do you want to be useless?”

“No.” Kyungsoo repositioned his weapon at ready, his grip and stance the same as before.

“Do you want to be beaten over and over again?”

“No.” His tone raised in volume, conviction weaving throughout his body.

“Do you want to roll over and let the enemy kill you?”

“Never.” His anger rattled up his spine and coursed through his veins. As he thought back to all the moments when Jongin had to save him, his grip tightened on the sword.

“Then let’s do this the right way.” Jongin positioned himself to make the first assault, and in his gaze was unwavering resolution that shook Kyungsoo to his bones. He matched that unnerving stare with one of his own.

“Bring it.”

Jongin smirked. “Ha!” His sword came down hard, yet, Kyungsoo was able to hold his ground against the pressure. He pushed back against Jongin, giving himself an opportunity to counterattack. He swung his stick diagonally, delivering a deft strike that Jongin nearly missed.

He bombarded the nomad with numerous attacks, the memory from his past coming into his muscles and taking control. Without Kyungsoo’s awareness, his limbs moved with a mind of their own. He dished out a skillful set of consecutive strikes, and when given an opening, he raised his foot and whipped it to the side delivering a blow to Jongin’s rib-cage.

The unsuspecting nomad wasn’t able to block it and stumbled on his toes, but Kyungsoo didn’t allow him a chance to recover. He spun clockwise on his heels and dipped low, administering a low kick that swept Jongin off of his feet, sending his body to the hard surface. Immediately following the kick, Kyungsoo quickly spun his weapon and brought the tip of the sword to Jongin’s neck. A smooth and dexterous maneuver which any amateur could not execute during their first time handling a melee weapon.

Jongin’s eyes widened matching the surprised expression on Kyungsoo’s face.

“How did you do that?!” He quickly sat up.

“I-i don’t know...My body just moved.” Kyungsoo looked over his limbs, examining his arms and legs.

“Can you do it again?” Jongin stood to his feet, dusting off his behind. His voice was awed with amazement, but Kyungsoo sensed a hint of Jongin’s competitive nature peeking its head.

Kyungsoo bit back the laugh threatening to fall from his lips. Seeing Jongin so thoroughly defeated was a hilarious sight to behold—an unbelievable one. “I could try.” He positioned himself once again, preparing for Jongin to strike.

Jongin stretched his limbs before taking up his assault stance. “Then let’s really do this!” He shuffled forward attacking Kyungsoo with everything he had.

 

“What was that about me being a bit too serious?” Jongin said as he sat in the chair.

“Oh shush. Who knew I’d beat you.”

“You were just lucky.”

“Lucky if it happened once, but skillful if more than that.”

“I haven’t fully recovered.”

“Neither have I.” Kyungsoo smiled haughtily. Whatever Jongin said, he had a rebuttal against it. Their sparring match lasted for hours, honing their skills and learning new techniques. Kyungsoo’s combat skills were far more advanced than he and Jongin anticipated.

With every motion, it felt like he’d done it before. Every swing of the wooden sword, every shuffle on his toes, and the keen sense of danger which amplified his senses to such a degree that he could tell what Jongin would do a split second before he knew himself.

It was similar to before when Kyungsoo was able to kick the narobot and sent its body flying. He was strong, however tapping into that pool of strength was the difficult part.

 

 

 

 

The night sky hailed above, the natural satellite high over the horizon spying its reflected light onto Simradia. Kyungsoo lied on his back inside the tent, shrouded in darkness, daydreaming his time away. Jongin was asleep in the bed, his purr of a snore, low and comforting to the unsteady heart which lulled at his rhythmic breathing. There was something about that sound within the depths of the darkness that left Kyungsoo with a safe and comforting feeling. Jongin’s presence surrounded him in the tent; the distinct smell of the nomad lingered everywhere and swathed his nostrils in the intoxicating aroma, his weapon letting out a faint whirring sound that could only be heard in the silence and of course; the scent of soap from washing earlier and the remnant smell of the food they had eaten together still loitered in the air. Everything that the nomad used or touched all seemed alive and reassuring to Kyungsoo who had only a few memories of his own, who despite himself, often felt alone and afraid whenever Jongin wasn’t around.

The snores began to lessen until they completely stopped, Jongin stirring awake on the mattress.

“Bad dream?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice above a whisper.

It took a moment before the groggy reply of, _Yeah_ , came from Jongin, his voice ladened with sleep, low and deep.

“It’s cold.” Kyungsoo said. Though wrapped in numerous woolen blankets, the cool air sifted through the fabric to his skin.

“I know…” Jongin responded.

Silence fell over them after his words, as they both waited for the other to say something to fill the gaps. Kyungsoo shivered, his teeth clattering and the tips of his ears growing numb. He was certain that if it weren’t dark out he could see his breath when he spoke.

“Do you want…” Jongin shifted on the bed, his silhouette rising and casting a shadow over the wall of the moon-lit tent. “Do you want to sleep beside me?”

That was surprising. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his ears. What had Jongin just proposed? It felt surreal. He’d be lying if he claimed that he hadn’t thought of the notion, two bodies would definitely be warmer than one. However, the only other person around was Jongin, and he thought he’d freeze to death before the nomad would agree to sharing an intimate space.

Yet, here Jongin was, offering him a solution he never thought possible.

“Just forget it then.” Jongin said from his lack of reply.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo said as he moved from the floor, pulling up his blankets along with him. “I’ll come over there, I just couldn’t believe you asked.”

“Yeah, me either.” Jongin maneuvered over to make room for him.

Kyungsoo slipped under his covers, lying his blankets on top for extra warmth. When he lied on his back beside Jongin, their shoulders touched and things became relatively awkward. Two men who barely knew each other, lied awake sharing the same space side by side. It was a strange episode in an otherworldly experience. So much so that it made Kyungsoo chuckle a bit.

Jongin turned to look at him. “What?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just...this is the closest we’ve ever been...and somehow, it doesn’t feel too bad.” Kyungsoo mildly shrugged.

“I guess you’re right,” Jongin said as he straightened his head to look at the ceiling of the tent. “Why are you still up anyway? Have you gained any more of your memories?”

“I was just daydreaming and trying to sleep. And no, I haven’t. It’s just bits and pieces that I can’t make sense of.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“You’ll get there.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kyungsoo tilted his head to look at Jongin, eyes feasting on a chiseled jawline and picture perfect profile.

“Because life has a strange way of making music.”

A beat a silence.

Kyungsoo erupted in laughter, the convulsions bubbling out of him uncontrollably. Jongin’s lips twitched easing into a chuckle, before he too was laughing just as hard as Kyungsoo. That moment of mutual humor allowed them to see each other for the first time, breaching a gap that separated them for the past few weeks. It allowed them to fall into a state of ease with a small sense of belonging.

Kyungsoo sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. “What does that even mean?”

“I don’t really know...It felt like the right thing to say....” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo snickered lightly. “When you look around, everything moves at its own pace, dancing to its own tune. And when everything comes together it makes a song, it makes...music. So one day, you’ll find your tune, your song, and everything will come back to you. You’ll be okay.”

Kyungsoo was silent as he mulled over Jongin’s words. He resisted the urge to look at the nomad in fear of amplifying the emotions that began to swell inside of his heart. Strangely, he knew this feeling well, it grew stronger every day he remained by Jongin’s side.

“Music...” Kyungsoo whispered, his heavy eyelids drooping and closing slowly. The cozy heat from Jongin beside him lulled him to sleep wrapped in a cloak of comfort and warmth.

 

 

 

 

“Ha!” Jongin’s wooden sword sliced through the air striking down against Kyungsoo, who deflected it with his own. The crackle of wood scattered across the trees, heavy grunts of sparring filled the area as the two continued to duel.

“How long have they been here?” Kyungsoo asked, breaths winded with a heaving chest. The suns’ beamed their bright rays causing him to sweat profusely. He wiped his forehead using the back of his palm.

“8 months.” Came Jongin’s answer along with another blow.

Their duel was on equal footing, both men outmaneuvering the other. Over the course of three days, Kyungsoo’s combat skills had risen exponentially. Now an expert in the art of swordsmanship, his melee advantage over Jongin could be duly noted every time he swung and when he blocked an incoming attack as if it were nothing.

They both realized that it was innate to Kyungsoo all along. He was no stranger to this form of combat, and he could be dangerous.

 

 

“How long do you think the war will go on?” Kyungsoo tossed the wriggling vertebrate into a small woolen sack as Jongin sat at the edge of the creek, his absent gaze traveling along the placid stream.

This was Kyungsoo’s favorite place as he observed how peaceful and at ease the area was. The grass was less of a harsh brush and more like the green pastures seen in pictures of idyllic landscapes. The soil beneath the lush green was still a rusty red but somehow, the way it contrasted against the crisp, blue water was a beautiful sight to behold. The scent of fresh grass and summer hung in the air, almost like a dream, almost as if beyond the creek there wasn’t a war going on and that everything was pure and good.

A shallow breeze drifted in between them, carrying a heavy silence along with it. Kyungsoo waited patiently, knowing Jongin must be thinking of an answer. He carefully took a seat amongst the scattered branches on the floor and tried not to look too closely at the soil which held the small silver filings reflecting in the sun, like glitter, like something otherworldly but still beautiful despite it all.

“I don’t know.” Jongin picked at the ground, pinching the grass and pulling it from its roots before tossing it aside. “I feel like I’ve been fighting forever and I don’t know how to stop…” He trailed off, his tone softer now.

 

 

“I don’t think I’m fit for mid-range.” Kyungsoo said as he and Jongin stared at the nearly scathed tree, a charred and crackling semicircle carved into the side of its trunk. They stood five yards away as Kyungsoo attempted honing his shooting skills with Jongin's weapon for target practice. Kyungsoo was taking on a regimen of fighting techniques ranging from melee to mid-range. His training lasted only a few days due to the speed of his learning capabilities.

It was strange.

At the rate in which he learned, it appeared he’d had years of training before hand. It boggled Kyungsoo’s mind that his own abilities and muscle memory were capable of doing considerable damage. During such events, there were moments of flashbacks inside his mind. Though he could never decipher them, they were hazy images or sometimes just a cloudy voice speaking to him and he heard himself reply.

Nothing made sense, and it increasingly frustrated him as the days went on.

 

 

 

_Huff. Huff._

His boots slammed against the ground, kicking up the red dirt as he dashed through the forest. The target was straight ahead and he trained his eye on the narobot, the passing images of trees a blur from his speed. With his finger firmly on the button, he projected the sword and the condense plasma blade shot out from the hilt in just enough time for Kyungsoo to slash the head off a robotic lion. The narobot collapsed to the ground within seconds, the wiring system shutting down and the twitch of its limbs waning to a stop.

From behind him, the detonation of Jongin’s cannon fired numerous times, its whirring signal an indicator that many foes arrived. Though the bots they encountered were smaller in scale compared to the scorpion, they didn’t pose any less of a threat.

He immediately turned on his heels to return to Jongin’s side and aid him in killing the rest of the animals. With his sword firmly in his hands, he became a deadly force to be reckoned with.

As he entered the area where Jongin’s battle took place, he instantly attacked the bots which were lurking behind the nomad. His quick and deft strikes precise and calculating, leaving the bots no room to retaliate as they went down with a single swing of his sword. In no time at all, he cleared a path to Jongin who noted his presence with a quick nod.

They were surrounded once again, standing back to back as narobots formed a circle around them. Being outnumbered was the least of their worries. They knew their capabilities and with an army this size, they would take them down in no time at all.

The monotonous hum of the bots echoed throughout the woodlands as everything came to a standstill for a brief moment. Silence between Jongin and Kyungsoo held understanding. Brawling alongside each other and training together left them with a sense of the other’s fighting styles and techniques. There was no need to establish a plan and assign who would kill which bots. It was an unspoken agreement, one which would be acted upon once the narobots made their first move.

The snap of a dry leaf began the battle and Jongin wasted no time in blasting the nearest enemy leaving a burning hole throughout its entire core.

The slicing thrum of his blade gashed the enemies one after another leaving severed robotic heads rolling on the ground. Every sweeping blow of his sword came with graceful proficiency and accuracy. No movements wasted or unnecessary.

Just as easy, Jongin took down the assailants with every blast, the particles of light flickering throughout the forest and flashing the area with blue. The nomad didn’t lose in capabilities, his kill stroke nearly identical to Kyungsoo.

However, no matter his skills, there was still a blind spot.

Lurking from the shadows, a mechanical jaguar waited to strike. With a clear shot at Jongin’s back, it dug its heels into the ground and pounced toward the unsuspecting nomad. However, Kyungsoo caught it’s leaping body and turned on his heels to slice the beast with his sword. He swung directly up the center, slashing the narobot in half, and its remains fell to the ground.

Jongin threw a glance over his shoulder and Kyungsoo met his gaze, haggard breaths spouting from his lips. “Watch your back,” He said, winded. Following his words was a taunting grin which Jongin merely rolled his eyes at before returning his attention to the narobots.

They continued the one-sided battle until there was nothing left to fight. The two dozen narobots lied around their feet in broken and shattered limbs sprawled across the forest floor. The suffocating scent of burning metal and oil infiltrated the air along with the flickering sounds of the clipped and severed motherboards.

“Nice job,” Jongin said, his body poised and upright as though he hadn’t been in a battle moments ago. His breaths were even and not a drop of sweat anywhere on his skin. In subtle contrast, Kyungsoo had droplets of sweat trickling down the side of his face, and his breathing was beginning to slow.

“Thanks, you too.” He looked over the fallen bodies for any survivors. After finding none, he began to walk back to the camp along with Jongin.

 

 

 

 

A glowing orange light slithered through the throngs of trees; the small fire sizzled and crackled, glimmers of particles fusing in the air creating a winding ribbon of smoke. Jongin sat on one side and Kyungsoo on the other as they both stared into the hypnotizing flames that danced to the music of wind.

“I’m glad we got to do this.” Kyungsoo threw a small twig into the fire. “You wouldn’t allow me to make a fire for so long.”

“You’ve only been here a month,” Jongin said.

“And it’s been a good month.” Kyungsoo brought his gaze to Jongin, who hurried and looked away from him.

The nomad hummed under his breath before slightly turning his head to look at Kyungsoo out the corner of his eye. “Hey, have you remembered anything?”

Kyungsoo reclined onto his flattened palms and tilted his head back to look upward. The night sky was lit by the moon and millions of stars sprinkled throughout the galaxy, some closer than others. “Nothing much, just some things here and there...tell me more about you. You know, I have been here for an entire month and I don’t know much...”

“I could say the same.” Jongin shot back.

“I call foul.” Kyungsoo dropped his head. “I don’t have my memories, but if I remember correctly, _you_ had yours.” He tilted his head to the side. “Why won’t you tell me? Hell, we’ve even slept together.”

Jongin coughed on his spit. “Well, when you say it like that...” Shades of pink crept onto his cheeks and Kyungsoo bit back a smile.

“It’s fine...” He sighed, “Tell me when you’re ready.”

There was a gentle breeze which blew the flames of the fire, leaving them dancing erratically for a short moment and Kyungsoo’s gaze landed on the grass beyond the embers, a black abyss only visible through the soft orange glow when the wind tickled the tops of the blades, leaving them vulnerable to the light.

“I’ll never be ready…” Jongin trailed off. He sighed moments later, scratching at the back of his head. “But...I will tell you…” His head snapped to Kyungsoo, eyes penetrating and expression hard. “I hate my people.” The emotionless and cold tone of his voice startled Kyungsoo into a tense and concentrated silence, his eyebrows creasing together in confusion. “They were weak.” Jongin continued his expression grave.

“I thought...I thought you were Simradian?”

“No...I’m not. You haven’t seen a _true_ Simradian.” Jongin broke his gaze, shifting it to the ground before the fire. “They called my people _Orans_ , meaning pale light. We aren’t light, we have dark skin but the Simradian’s are of a different color...” Jongin paused, “My people...they fought well, but they weren’t strong enough.” His balled palm struck the ground hard. “And they all died before I was even born.”

“There must be a reason Jong—”

“They were weak.” He interjected, his jaw settling into a scowl. “I hate the Simradians who caused their demise.” He stared into the sizzling fire, its unremitting hiss the only sound within the area. “But my father or, the man I called my father, he raised me, alone, out here in the woods. He was a nomad and I became like him…”

Kyungsoo whispered, “Where is he now?” His tone delicate as if he knew this question was one Jongin didn’t want to answer.

Jongin took a moment to respond, allowing the question to rustle along the ground and dissipate into the air for a beat of silence.

“He died…” Jongin swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Trying to protect me...he...he sacrificed himself.” He swallowed again, this time with dense tears pooling inside his ducts. “This scar—” he paused as the words caught inside his throat. He let out a shaky breath, trying to compose himself.

Kyungsoo rose from the ground and walked over to the brooding nomad. Jongin looked up at him, his gaze following as Kyungsoo came down to his knees before the nomad. Soft fingers reached up to brush the trailing tear away from Jongin’s cheeks, and he unknowingly leaned into Kyungsoo’s touch in search for comfort. The shimmer of marigold waved over Jongin’s face revealing the large scar that traveled from his forehead to his ear.

Kyungsoo placed his hand over the scar, gently caressing the side of his face as Jongin looked up at him with eyes of tenderness. Jongin searched his face, never settling on one feature for too long. And Kyungsoo looked at him the same, though in his gaze, was something the other couldn’t understand. At least, not yet.

“This scar…” Kyungsoo’s words were as soft as his touch. “Tell me about it…” His eyes shone and mimicked the swirling hues of light behind him, easily overshadowing the radiance of the lambent fire. Jongin closed his eyes, wallowing in the comforting touch and allowing it to soothe his worries and ease his pain. “Tell me…” His voice was like silk blowing in the wind. Kyungsoo’s palm flowed down the lavish strands of Jongin’s hair, entrancing with his touch and coaxing him to speak.

With eyes still closed, Jongin said, “I was ten...we were out hunting for food and it was like any other day…” His eyelids fluttered and Kyungsoo continued to soothe him, silently asking for him to continue. “I wasn’t paying attention, I...I wasn’t doing what I had to do...and...and this lion...I saw it first, I was alone then, lost. I didn’t know what to do...I didn’t know how to defeat it...I didn’t know it’d be that strong, I didn’t know,” Jongin’s voice cracked, tears slipping from his eyes and Kyungsoo’s palm rested on the back of his hand now. “It came for me and I couldn’t get it off of me. The last thing I remember was blood falling down my face before I heard him calling my name...and when I came to, he was gone…”

“I’m sorry I asked,” Kyungsoo said, his throat constricting as he held back tears.

“No…” Jongin cleared his throat. “I needed to tell someone. Honestly, I feel better after sharing.” He opened his eyes, instantly meeting Kyungsoo’s clouded gaze. “Don’t cry. It happened so long ago.”

“I know, but it hurts me to know that you’re hurting…” Kyungsoo caressed his hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through that...so you’ve lived out here by yourself all this time?”

“Yes.” Jongin snapped his gaze to the fire. “I lived here, moving from place to place, never settling down for too long...and I survived alone, I couldn’t live in the cities. There was no place for me there…” His shoulders slumped as he continued watching the flames dance.

“Well, you have a place here...”

Jongin turned his head to look at him. “Do I?”

“Yes, Jongin…” Kyungsoo smiled. “You do.” Jongin’s lips twitched as he tried to hold back his grin. “Stop doing that.” Kyungsoo chuckled, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

“What?” Jongin asked, genuinely confused.

“Holding back. Let me see you really smile.” Kyungsoo teased and Jongin rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to bed.” The nomad stood abruptly.

“Oh come on Jongin!” Kyungsoo called out but the nomad was already lifting the flap to enter inside the tent. Kyungsoo pouted and crossed his arms. Not only was their moment ruined, but now he was left to put out the fire as well.

 

 

 

 

 

“How far off is the nearest city?” Kyungsoo asked two days later. The curiosity swarming inside him nagged every waking moment of the day. He needed to learn more about the people who lived on this planet.

“The closest city is Zeron, about a three days walk northwest.”

“Any chance we can visit?” Kyungsoo asked as he stirred a can of what he came to know as ‘beans’ with a wooden spoon. They sat at the small table in the late evening dwindling down from their previous excursion through the forest.

“No. We are not going there.” Jongin took a swig from his container of water.

Kyungsoo slowed his chewing. “Why not?

“Just forget about it.” Jongin stood preparing to leave the conversation, but Kyungsoo reached out to grab his forearm gently.

“Hey, why won’t you go into the city?” Jongin silently jerked his arm back with a miffed grunt before walking out the tent. Kyungsoo’s frustration rose quickly, and he stormed after the nomad demanding an answer. “Jongin, you need to face reality and stop running.”

“I am not running!” Jongin whipped around, anger apparent in his voice and expression. His abrupt attitude made Kyungsoo startle a step back, but he reaffirmed his stance on the matter.

“You are! You’re out here in the woods, fighting these narobots for months. You don't know what else is going on out there, you don’t even know if the whole planet has perished and we are the only two left alive! We can help them. With our abilities we could defeat the narobots and win this war once and for all.”

“I don’t care! This whole planet could blow up in flames before I give it a single thought. They killed my people, Kyungsoo. I don’t owe them anything!” Jongin huffed, his eyes bulged and chest heaving.

Kyungsoo’s frown deepened forming an expression of grave seriousness. “I thought you were better than them. Yes, they took everything from you and you don't owe them anything, but don't stoop to their level. Those people may be wrong with their ways but you live by good morality and justice, and deep down, you know helping them is the right thing to do.” Jongin held his stone gaze, never faltering or looking away. The heated battle of stares lasted until Kyungsoo spoke once again. “Stop running Jongin.” His eyes and tone softened, “I'm here now and I'll be there with you every step of the way.” He turned around and dipped under the flap of the tent, leaving the brooding Jongin outside.

They remained separated for a moment, both men coming down from their furious highs. Kyungsoo continued to eat his meal with agitated movements, smacking on the beans and gulping hard.

When the nomad returned inside, his expression was noticeably softer. “We leave in the morning, pack light.” Were his only words before he headed to his bed and threw himself onto the mattress as usual. Kyungsoo grinned to himself and felt his body relax at Jongin’s words. He turned to briefly look at Jongin before finishing the rest of his meal.

 

 

 

 

With the days journey came an ominous flood of various robots they never encountered before. The forest swarmed with varied animals differing in size and breeds, some more vicious than others.

Such enemies were defeated before having a chance to touch either Kyungsoo or Jongin. Their capabilities as individuals were astounding however, when combined, they excelled beyond phenomenal. Nothing fazed the duo, they defeated every foe in the blink of an eye. Nothing slowed them or monopolized their movements.

The closer they became to the city, Kyungsoo noticed how silent and standoffish Jongin became. With only hours before reaching the border, he expected to be informed of the inhabitants but Jongin said nothing at all.

He climbed up a tall slope, hoping that when he reached the top he’d have a better look at the impending city of Zeron.

When he reached it, his breath was blown away.

Kyungsoo observed the panoramic view of the city before him. The first thing he noticed was the color of black that seemed to somehow shine under the light of the two suns. The buildings resembled tall but narrow structures with a rounded top. There was something hollow and empty about the view that Kyungsoo couldn’t pinpoint until he noticed that the sunlight didn’t shine through the buildings, there were no windows to speak of and instead they created a silhouette against the bright backdrop of the dawn, the sun shining its rays around them and illuminating their outlines in a golden glow. The structures in the center were closer in proximity but not squashed and as the city sprawled further across the horizon, the buildings became sparse and separated. Clearly, the center of this city was once a thriving metropolis but right now it seemed calm from afar, almost too calm, almost…dead.

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes to focus a little closer, he noticed that the reflecting glint that made the buildings shine initially was actually a variety of gold accents scattered across the skyline. The city looked grand, opulent and powerful despite the eerie silence that washed over him as he observed from above.

“Jongin!” He called downward, “How much longer? I see it, I see Zeron!” Though on an expedition to help them defeat the narobots, he was excited to see a civilization still standing. Being in the forest for so long, convinced him that he and Jongin were the only beings left. And in a sense, the notion of that being true, frightened him.

“We have about 8 more hours. So let's take a short break.” Jongin slumped onto a log and placed his cannon in his lap. Kyungsoo climbed down, jogging up toward the listless nomad.

“Are you going to tell me about them?” He asked while taking a seat beside Jongin on the fallen trunk.

“There’s nothing to say.” Jongin shined his weapon with a rag he removed from his small sack. He fiddled with the cannon letting silence settle between them.

“There must be something, what kind of people are they? What are their resources? Do they have an economy? What do you know about them?”

Jongin stopped and placed his weapon down to look at Kyungsoo. “I know they killed my people, I also know they haven’t seen an Oran since twenty-five years ago.”

“Twenty-five years ago? So that means…”

“Yes, I’m twenty-five. And yes, they may look at us both as threats.”

Prickling sensations of fear racked up Kyungsoo’s spine. “T-they won’t attack us will they? We’ve come to help them…” Jongin remained silent as Kyungsoo brooded over the large oversight.

He was an alien. Which meant, by any stretch, he could potentially be in league with the current species of bots plaguing the planet with chaos and destruction. His appearance differed drastically, not to mention his lack of memories. If anyone were to label him as a threat, no one would doubt that proclamation given his questionable standards.

Jongin sighed. “Let’s just hope for the best. If the defense shields are down, it means they are allowing free access inside the city and we could enter unnoticed. If the shields are up however, that’s a different story.”

“Shields?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Force Fields, translucent barriers made of energy particles that don’t allow anyone in or out. There are only 8 ways to enter the city of Zeron, and every entrance is over a narrow steel bridge, the cities in Simradia are heavily guarded and well, with great reason. We are always under attack.”

“You said ‘we.’” Kyungsoo mentioned.

Jongin glared. “ _The planet_ is always under attack from different alien species. That’s all I know. I fight them to survive, nothing more. I don’t know how the cities retaliate or what precautionary measures they have in place. What I do know is that neither you nor I have identification. We aren’t in the systems, and like I said before, they may see us as threats.”

Kyungsoo gulped. “Okay, I understand.”

“Good.” Jongin stood, tossing the weapon over his shoulder. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed if your good deed turns into something that gets us killed.”

“Duly noted.” Kyungsoo rose to his feet.

“Let’s go then.” Jongin led the way with Kyungsoo not far behind.

 

 

 

 

From his point of view, the metropolis was overwhelmingly large and swimming with technology. From its roads, to the tips of the tall building structures, everything encompassed the complex wiring for automatic life.

The first thing that hit Kyungsoo in the face as they approached the silent city, was the stench of mechanical substances that he was only used to experiencing when fighting the narobots in the forest and even then, this stench was a thousand times stronger. It was an aroma that hit Kyungsoo in the back of his throat, leaving a metallic taste akin to blood as he breathed in the air which was permeated with small particles of metal. He coughed heavily, a hand flying to his throat as he tried to breathe through the suffocating, poor excuse for air.

“Here.” Jongin’s hand rubbed his back as he passed him a clean rag, placing it over his mouth in an attempt to filter away some of the heavy particles. Jongin had already pulled his own cloth around his mouth upon entering, forgetting to warn Kyungsoo of the lack of clean air.

As they walked side by side into the glistening structures that they had observed from afar earlier that day, Kyungsoo lagged behind and finally came to a stop as he examined the buildings close-up. The city was now shrouded in an orange glow reminiscent of their small fire back in the forest, the fire that used to remind him of safety, a stark contrast to the feeling of Zeron’s black abyss.

He came to a halt before a large corporate looking building near, but not quite at the heart of the city. He noticed the brushed steel exterior and how there were deep, white scratches along every inch of the highest portion—It was clear that the scratches were caused by a metal on metal collison. Scorch marks littered the lower portion of the building, a dark, brown stain that Kyungsoo realized looked strikingly similar to the ones on the trees in the forest but somewhat more poignant.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what made it so poignant in his eyes; was it the contrast of a city that once was, against the spoils of war? Was it the chipped pieces of highly glossed granite that had fallen from a nearby building, littering the streets like large, jagged diamonds?

No, Kyungsoo realized it was probably the image of the hover shuttles that lined the streets; every color vehicle you could imagine, once pristine and beautiful, now rotted and rusted as they had been exposed to the elements for quite some time. Their batteries dead. The small trinkets lining some of the dashboards hinting at a sign of life that once was—a sense of normality and humanity that lingered alongside the debris of war.

Despite the metallic, negative energy which threatened to overwhelm him at every possible moment, he could see the beauty that still loitered within the architecture. Beneath his feet, he marveled at the black granite, fine grained and a deep black crystalline that was monochromatic and looked like a swirling marble. It was the very definition of opulence and even beneath the scratches, scorch marks and debris—the golden road markings, shimmering kerbs of the pavements and the gilded tips of the buildings made the beauty shine through.

The sense of overwhelming dread hit him hard as he thought of how they hadn’t seen a single soul since they entered the city. Maybe no one remained and they failed to defeat the narobots, maybe he and Jongin were the only two left after all.

 

 

 

As the duo moved through the city, they did so with caution, slow steps and steady shifting eyes to determine if anyone or anything would attempt to take their lives.

Suddenly, out in the distance, the familiar whirring caught Kyungsoo’s attention. Jongin didn’t seem fazed at all, as he noticed sooner than the other.

Kyungsoo set foot in that direction.

“No,” Jongin said, halting his steps. “We need to keep ahead.”

“I know you hear that, there must be bots over there. So that’s where we need to go.”

Jongin shook his head. ”Don’t.” Kyungsoo scowled before ignoring his words and setting off in the direction of the sounds. Their purpose was to help and Kyungsoo planned on doing that very thing, with or without Jongin’s aid. But he hoped for the nomad’s help, immensely.

As he moved closer, the chaotic sound of fighting became louder and his pace quickened until he began to run. The granite under his feet clacked with every hurried step, wind carrying his hair back as his speed accelerated.

He made a sharp turn around a building, and there in plain sight—Simradians.

Kyungsoo’s feet slid over the ground and he made an abrupt stop, body jerking from the moment and air inspiring into his lungs as his chest rose and drop at an alarming speed. The plethora of emotions coursing through him struck hard, every sensation pulsing into his mind as realization slowly dawned upon him.

These people were nothing like Jongin—they were _gold_. Gold, matte skin ran long over their limbs, every part covered in a layer of shimmering yet subtle dark gold. Their hair stood out as a shade deeper but still reminiscent of the yellow hued metal.

Fear and curiosity were the forefronts emotions, surging stronger and harder as he blankly stared at the two Simradians defend against a small company of narobots. Seized by the unforeseen shocked state, he failed to uphold his purpose for running here and eventually snapped from his daze.

The two men seemed to be having difficulties fending them off as another parliament of narobots showed themselves.

His feet were anchored to the ground and he begged them to move. There was nothing more that he wanted to do other than help and at the moment when he was needed most, his body froze up.

The battle appeared one-sided as the two Simradians attempted to defend, being pushed back from the overwhelming numbers. Their weapons were unfamiliar to Kyungsoo’s eyes, but one looked to have a firearm which fired an energy beam akin to Jongin’s but not as intense. The other possessed some form of whip; its long range and flexibility curved and sliced the enemies in half, but not at the rate in which they spawned from beyond Kyungsoo’s point of view.

Everything moved fast, every second tantamount to their very lives.

Kyungsoo willed himself to move; to jump into the unknown and aid them. Perhaps they’d look kindly upon his assistance. Either way, this was what he came to accomplish.

Beginning with a slow walk, he suavely slid the hilt of his sword from the hand-made holster around his waist. With a pivot and twist of his wrist, he pressed the button unleashing the energy blade and spun the sword in his hand. His fingers curled around the hilt, preparing to take action.

Everything stilled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself and prepare for battle. When he opened his eyes, his boot pushed off the ground, propelling him forward.

Nothing stopped him from bulldozing his way toward the robots and with the first sweep of his weapon, a narobot collapsed to the ground in a clatter. His movements danced like a leaf flying in the wind, his effortless elegance to defeat the narobots showcasing itself well.

One—then three—now six. His overwhelming proficiency forced the Simradians to aim their attention to the man whose skills vastly surpassed theirs.

As Kyungsoo took down more enemies, he garnered more as well. They saw him as a greater threat which pulled and gravitated the narobots toward his direction and soon, Kyungsoo was completely surrounded.

He wished Jongin was here in this moment. The situation appeared grim, the number of bots staggering as they created a ring around his lone frame. His body turned, apt eyes shifting around as trickles of sweat threatened to blind his vision. He wouldn't allow his attention to falter because any lapse in judgement could cost him his very life.

To have Jongin by his side was his ultimate wish. He felt he could do anything when Jongin was near.

With that thought still inside his mind, a plasma beam took out three narobots to Kyungsoo’s left. He whipped his head around and was relieved yet amused to see an extremely confident Jongin barreling toward the battle.

His partner was here and just like that, Kyungsoo regained his own confidence.

“Thought you could use a little help.” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “I had it under control.” He said coolly, and Jongin merely rolled his eyes.

“You ready to do this?” He asked, and the only response given was a nod.

 

 

 

Jongin grunted in irritation as he looked down and observed his broken weapon, the deep claw marks carved into the side of his barrel and chipped pieces cracking off falling to the ground. The battle was formidable, however the duo reigned victorious, due to their remarkable skills.

“That was...that was amazing!” One of the two men yelled, his cat-like eyes squinting as an enormous grin stretched across high cheekbones. The enthusiasm in his tone seemed fairly genuine which pulsated pride and happiness inside Kyungsoo’s chest. However, the man’s ecstatic nature seemed very naive and brought forth confusion in the back of Kyungsoo’s mind. How could he not have noticed his and Jongin’s distinct appearances?

“Yes, spectacular.” The other Simradian said, standing a little further away; clearly the more cautious of the two.

“Care to give us your names as a request from the officers of Zeron? Or better yet, because you saved our lives.” He shook his head. “We were afraid we’d become Taragon dinner.”

“My name is Kyun—” Jongin snatched his wrist and Kyungsoo twisted his head to look at him. “What are you doing?” He whispered. Jongin shook his head. “We can give them our names, they are thankful for our help.” He snatched his arm from the nomad, who grunted at his protestation.

“Please, allow us to give you our names first if that would help. My name is Jongdae, and this is my older brother Junmyeon. We are both officers of the elite defense force assigned here to Zeron.” He said, holding his gaze and shifting it from Kyungsoo to Jongin. “We mean you no harm of any kind.”

Kyungsoo looked toward the nomad expectantly, and Jongin sighed.

“I’m Kyungsoo.” He pointed to Jongin. “And this is Jongin. We’ve come to help in anyway we can.”

“Splendid!” Jongdae said, “Hey Jun, come up here, everything is okay.” He called back and Junmyeon came forth, hesitance in his eyes. Most of his time, his gaze lingered on Jongin. The nomad, however, steered clear of locking gazes with either of the two brothers and sticking unnaturally close to Kyungsoo’s side. “We can tell you guys are well equipped and skilled, would you mind accompanying us to headquarters? I’m sure the general would love to meet you.”

“We’d rather not waste your time.” Jongin finally decided to speak, his field of view directed to the buildings, sparing no glances toward the Simradians.

“Just give us a moment.” Kyungsoo said before tugging on Jongin’s arm to move a few feet away. When out of hearing distance, he whispered, “We should go with them.”

“Absolutely not.” Jongin disgreed firmly.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows pulled in close. “Come on, we came to help them, they seem like nice people.”

“Yes, the two brothers seem fine, but you don’t know about the others. How are you so optimistic?”

“For one, I know they can’t take us. I mean, we’re pretty skilled.”

“Yes, but that’s until they send in an army to capture us and lock us up. You shouldn't be so trusting.” Jongin hissed.

“I trusted you.” Kyungsoo retorted with identical force.

Jongin recoiled visibly. “Yes, and I, you. But we don’t know these people, Kyungsoo. For what it’s worth, I thought you’d be more intelligent than this.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Their once quiet conversation grew louder in volume.

“You expect everyone to help you, to have open arms. Wake up, this is war and we are nothing like those who live in this city. One wrong move and we are killed, do you understand that the enemy is all around us? Do you understand that we can’t help everyone? No matter what we do, we are only two, and our limitations will reach us in time.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Jongin. We are only two, but we are formidable and a great team. With others backing us, we could be unstoppable! I’m going to meet this general and that’s final. If you don’t want to come, then you can stay here and I’ll come back.”

“You don’t even know if you’ll come back.”

Kyungsoo looked him square in the eyes. “I’ll come back.” With his focus on the heated argument, he hadn’t noticed the tightening grip Jongin had on his bicep. Only when the grip loosened, he felt his muscles expand from the firm grasp.

He turned toward the two brothers, who were having a small conversation of their own. “Hey!” He called, and they both turned to look at him. “Take me to your general.” Kyungsoo walked toward them without looking back. The trio started on their way, leaving a reasonably frustrated Jongin and his broken weapon behind.

However, before they got far enough, Jongin yelled, “Wait!” The nomad jogged toward them, his gaze never leaving Kyungsoo. “I’ll come with.” He resigned to that small grin on Kyungsoo’s face. What had this person got them into?

 

 

 

 

With a hesitant step onto a translucent platform, it lit up beneath his boots. The pale tiles of blinding white particles lifted them upward at an unfathomable speed. In the elevator, the four men stood waiting to reach the floor with the top officials. Jongin leaned against the back wall, scrutinizing his weapon and tinkering with its broken pieces. Kyungsoo tapped his foot not entirely certain what awaited them on the top floor of the structure.

A still hush ran deep over their figures, terse shoulders and subtle glances throughout the tiny room. No one knew what to expect and that notion itself was frightening. The only member within the group not fazed at all was Jongdae, who had the slaphappy decency to hum along to the posh and snazzy elevator music.

The elevator slowed, a crescendoed _whoosh_ dancing in the air until the pale lights suffused, becoming dimmer as the platformed slowed to a stopped. The door swiftly slid open and Jongdae marched off the elevator, his brother following quickly behind, Kyungsoo left after Junmyeon, which placed Jongin last.

If he hadn’t got quite a sense of Simradians and their appearances before, he definitely had now. The corridor littered with servicemen, some huddled in groups talking, while others cleaned their weapons and aimied them to calibrate them. They all possessed golden matte skin and a deeper rich hair color, the only noticeable differences being their unique facial features.

Many of the men huddled around stopped their previous conversations to stare at them. They didn’t spare the curiosity in their eyes which shone bright and prodded with various questions. Some men sneered, grunting in defense with looks of hatred or anger; while others whispered, low and soft covering their mouths and squinting their eyes.

But what caught Kyungsoo’s attention was that their gazes never lingered on him. No, he wasn’t the main source of interest out of the two alienable people. It was Jongin who piqued the interest of many soldiers. With gazes heavy on the nomad, Kyungsoo turned to look over his shoulder to determine whether their blatant staring fazed Jongin. Like he had predicted—it didn’t.

“Here we are.” Jongdae said. “Me and my brother will enter first, and I’ll signal for you two to come in.” Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin remained silent.

Jongdae reached up and knocked twice on a silver steel brushed door. The door quickly slid to the left before closing just as fast after the brothers stepped inside.

Kyungsoo would argue that twenty minutes dragged by before the call of his name rang throughout the halls. His heart palpitated faster, heat rising up his legs as they wobbled from his first step. Jongin gave him a nudge and Kyungsoo turned his head to look behind him.

A _grin_.

Jongin actually grinned, and for a moment, Kyungsoo was stunned. Any form of comfort from the nomad came at an expense of a daunting situation and for him to grin in such a predicament was fairly relieving and also questionable.

Kyungsoo walked inside with his head high and Jongin joined him, appearing the same. When entering the room, he noticed the all black walls no windows or any other doors. In the center, a rectangular desk sat with presumably the general sitting behind it. Off to the right, Jongdae and Junmyeon stood, their expressions unreadable and it quite alarmed Kyungsoo.

“These are the two who saved you? An outcast and an alien?” The general asked as he turned to the brothers, who both nodded. The general leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Names?”

“U-um, Kyungsoo and Jongin…” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip.

“Ages?”

“Unknown and 25.”

“Unknown?” The man quirked a brow. He swiveled a turn in his chair and rose to his feet before stepping closer to the duo of foreigners. “I’m sure that you can understand we are at war,” The man paced back and forth gesturing with one arm, the other placed behind his back. “So you could understand why I am hesitant to let anyone join my militia and fight beside my men.” He stopped and turned to Kyungsoo.

“I understand but we are here to help in anyway we can.”

The man looked up and down Kyungsoo’s frame. When he shifted his eyes to look at Jongin, the nomad looked away promptly and readjusted his stance.

“With all due respect sir, they saved our lives. I think that should count for something. They could help us with their fighting capabilities.” Jongdae said.

“Yes, it’s as my brother says. Having witnessed it myself, I vouch for their strength and precision. It was unlike anything I’ve seen here in the ranks.” Junmyeon added.

“Hmm. I suppose. However, you—” The general pointed to Jongin, but before he had a chance to continue his interrogation, the door slid open and a Simradian dressed in a black leather cloak sauntered inside.

“Oh my, would you look at that!” His arms outstretched as he swiftly approached Jongin as if he were a treasure to behold. The nomad lifted his broken cannon in just enough time to stop the enthused man from touching him. The man glanced down. “And what could you possibly do with that tattered thing?”

“Blow your fucking head off.” Came Jongin’s raspy and _heartfelt_ reply.

“Oh, fiesty!” The man giggled and clapped, his already gleaming eyes brightening. “Why Tultala, I can’t believe this, an Oran in the flesh. Curse you for not calling for me immediately.” His wandering eyes of awe sparkled with a glint that made Jongin press his weapon further into the man’s chest.

“This is Hermon.” The general said, “He’s a scientist who specializes in chemical and biological engineering.”

Hermon’s eye shifted dangerously. “I’d love to experiment on you.” He licked his lips, and Jongin was a hair away from blasting a hole through this guy’s chest—well, at least trying.

Kyungsoo placed a firm hand on Jongin’s shoulder to calm the nomad and bring him back to his senses. “There will be no experimenting.”

“And who are you? Wait, you…” Hermon’s eyes formed slits of examination. “Green eyes, black hair...Where are you from?”

“Not here.” Kyungsoo said, his tone much sharper than before. He didn’t like this man.

“Tultala.” The man stalked toward Kyungsoo without dropping his gaze. “I would like to experiment on him instead, give him to me.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw settled into a scowl. “I already said that we won’t be experimented on.”

Everyone in the room halted moving and stared at him with gaping eyes. Even Jongin stopped his glare towards the creepy scientist to look at Kyungsoo with an expression of profound confusion.

Kyungsoo looked around the room, searching their faces and attempting to decipher what had them so shocked.

“What did you just say?” The general moved cautiously around the scientist, peering deep inside Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo swallowed dryly. “I said, we aren’t going to be experimented on! That’s not why we’re here and if you can’t accept that, then we need to leave.”

The man stared—everyone stared. Not a single person replied or made a move from their position. After a moment, it was Jongin who broke the unnatural and perplexing silence.

“Kyungsoo...how do you know that?” He asked.

“Know what?”

“That language.” The scientist snapped, “That’s ancient Nylan, from over 500 years ago, only the top tier generals and a few other people know this language as code.”

“Yes, I have only heard it once before.” Junmyeon chimed in.

“And I’ve never heard it until now.” Jongdae added.

“How did you—” Jongin paused, “You didn’t even know you were speaking it, did you?”

“No, I simply responded in the language the general and scientist spoke in. He wanted to experiment on me instead.” He huffed.

“I’m definitely more inclined now.”

“We need to leave.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin made no word to object. The duo turned around and started for the door.

“Wait!” Tultala yelled firmly, startling everyone in the room. “We could use your assistance to win this war. But not here.” He paraded back to his desk and pressed a button on the side of the steel structure. Immediately, a three dimensional diagram of Simradia projected in the air, myriads of olive green lines mapping out the entire planet in small squares. He zoomed in to another city. “This is Ceres. They are under attack at the moment and could use your help. We aren’t nearly as outnumbered as they are and we have a greater defense system. Here,” He pointed to an access point on the map, “This is the main entrance into the city, once you get past its barrier, you should be able to link with the militia there under the authority of Satsum, following my orders. Satsum is a good general, just lacking in man power. Also, his little brother is a rebellious diplomat,” Tultala clicked his tongue, “That guy, Minseok. He never listens and does as he pleases. When the economy comes tumbling down it will be at his hand. Im certain of it.”

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin for confirmation and the nomad gave a mild shrug. “Alright.” Kyungsoo said.

“As for transportation, we don’t have any aero carriers to offer you, they are all out of commission. However, we might have an old bus shuttle. I’m not sure it's capable of flight however.”

“Your vehicles fly?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes, how else do you get around?” Hermon asked.

“With my own two feet.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“Walking would take a week.” Tultala interjected, “At least with the shuttle you could get there in three days.”

“Alright, then we’ll take the shuttle.”

“I’m assigning two officers to travel with you. I suppose Junmyeon and Jongdae wouldn’t mind.”

“We’d be honored, sir.” Jongdae beamed.

“It’s settled then. I will alert Satsum of your arrival.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo nodded before turning on his heels to move far away from the scientist who wanted to dissect him.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo looked at the tarnished vehicle with its sleek and rounded front, the large windscreen bending around and ending with a chrome casing. The size was that of a small car with two passenger seats in the front and back, compacted to fit four people. The paintwork in the corners was peeling and rusted, weathered away by the elements—it had definitely seen better days. Peering through the black tinted windows, the interior left a lot to be desired. The fabric seats were spotted with mold and coated in a layer of dust. Kyungsoo began to highly doubt if it was going to start, let alone take them on a three day long journey.

“We’re taking _this_?” He asked.

“Despite the way it looks, it actually moves pretty fast and can maneuver through anything. Its automated and drives itself, we just need to add coordinates.” Jongdae informed.

“We need to head back to my refuge so I can fix my cannon.” Jongin said.

“I’m sorry but we can’t. Satsum is expecting us in 3 days,” Jongdae said as he loaded the vehicle.

“I’m not going anywhere without my weapon fixed.”

“We could get you a new one.” Junmyeon smiled as a buffer to ease the tension.

“That’s a problem. There is no other weapon like this one.” Jongin said, “It’s made of tantalum and plasmic energy. I built it myself.”

“How did you find the resources?” Junmyeon asked.

“That’s not important. I need to fix it.”

“Jongin, I’m afraid we can’t.”

“Hey, it’ll be alright, we can make a short detour, right? I mean with the bus, it’ll be quicker.” Kyungsoo chimed in attempting to distill the sweltering traction in the air.

“So we’re going. I’ll put in the coordinates.” Jongin attempted to climb inside the vehicle until Junmyeon grabbed his forearm.

“We haven’t agreed.” He sneered. “Who made you leader of this team?”

Jongin stepped out and squared his shoulders with a glare. “I did.” He said firmly. “You can’t beat me in combat, so sit tight, _officer_.” He smirked.

He looked to his brother for help, but Jongdae simply gave him a resigned shake of the head.

“Fine.” Junmyeon said, “Give me the coordinates and we’ll leave.”

Kyungsoo sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

 

 

 

In the span of three hours, it didn’t take much to figure out which brother bore all the communal skills. Jongdae was a whirlwind of stories, ranging from comedic tales to tragic experiences. His smile was as radiant as the two suns, and to make matters worse, he laughed at his own stale jokes.

On the other side of the social spectrum was Junmyeon—a rather withdrawn stoic fellow who indulged in the conversation when called upon. Not that he knew what Jongdae rambled on about, he merely agreed half the time offering weak chuckles or ‘obviously-not-listening’ obnoxious laughter.

Jongin wasn’t talkative by nature, so he kept to himself without saying a word. Which left Kyungsoo to indulge Jongdae as he told his tales one after the other. It became tiresome listening to him until he became unusually quiet.

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo called.

“Huh? Oh.” Jongdae cleared his throat. “ I was just going to mention our parents...they were pretty amazing.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Sure, why not.” Jongdae smiled. “Our mom, she was beautiful. I know you may think all Simradians look alike, but let me tell you, she was the most gorgeous of them all. I mean, look at her children.” He chuckled a bit and so did Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. “She was a teacher of young children, very caring and nurturing but, she had a disease…” his voice grew smaller, “It attacked her nervous system and they couldn’t cure her no matter how hard they tried.” Junmyeon reached out to place a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “Our father passed away recently, during the war.” Jongin slightly tilted his head. “He fought alongside the military during the first wave of taragon attacks.”

“I’m sorry about your loss.” Kyungsoo wistfully looked out the window. “I always wondered about where I came from, my parents or if I had siblings…”

“You don’t know...”

“No, Jongdae...I don’t.”

“Hey, let's take a moment and get out for a short break." Junmyeon suggested which his brother agreed. The ride was becoming overly stuffy with repressed emotions and unanswered questions.

They stopped by a waterfall, the crystalline water poured over the edge of a mountain side leading into a vast pond. This section of the forest was surprisingly untouched compared to the rest. The trees still held shape, fresh, deep olive terrain still in tact. It was like a paradise inside of this taragon hell.

They all exited the vehicle, stretching their limbs and grabbing small sacks filled with food and water.

"I'm going for a swim!" Jongdae yelled as he pulled off his uniform. “Anyone care to join me?” Only the shakes of heads were given in response and Jongdae shrugged. “Suit yourselves then.” He ran fast and leapt in the air cradling his legs under him to form a cannonball before dropping into the water. The splash was loud, ringing throughout the forest and Kyungsoo chuckled from the carefree spirit given such dire circumstances.

Jongin placed himself on a patchy surface of grass below a tree and he leaned back against the trunk reveling in the shade. He closed his eyes and remained motionless. Kyungsoo decided to join him, resting on the side of the tree beside Jongin. They both sat in silence allowing the tides of time to catch up to them.

"Who are you?" Jongin's question floated along the breeze and Kyungsoo leaned back watching the leaves drift with the wind; sparkles of sunlight dancing between the swaying appendages.

“I don't know…” Kyungsoo answered softly. After his words, the stillness of the evening granted them a sense of tranquility and they dozed off under the shading tree.

 

 

 

His vision blurred as he stirred in his sleep to find a distorted face in front of him similar to Junmyeon.

"Wake up!" His shoulder swayed at the frantic push and pull of Junmyeon’s hand. "Kyungsoo, wake up now!" With such urgency in his tone, Kyungsoo came to his senses and awakened with wide eyes.

"What? What's going on?" He scrambled to his feet, wiping off a trail of drool on his chin.

Before him, an unknown man dressed in striking white garments was pushed, stumbling on his feet and almost falling to his knees.

"Move it!" A still wet Jongdae demanded, his voice stern and expression grave, unlike the carefree guy Kyungsoo came to know days prior. "Down on your knees now!" He placed a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder then shoved him to the ground and continued to pin him to the forest floor.

Jongin stood at ready, his shoulders square and his eyes attentive. Kyungsoo didn't have a clue what was going on until he looked a bit closer.

The man was unearthly pale, skin so translucent he could almost see the intricate system of veins and the muscle tissue underneath the thin layer. Reminiscent of an albino, the man was bright, his hair the color of a platinum bleached blond. What was most compelling were his pallid blue eyes, almost white if seen from a further distance. The man had light brown dotted freckles which patterned his his face near the cheek and nose area. He was a sight to behold; a sight of horror because no one had ever seen a man like this before.

"Who are you?" Jongin questioned.

"M-my..."

"Speak!" Jongdae pushed him further into the ground and the man hissed under his tightening grip.

"M-my n-name is Baekhyun."

"Where are you from?" Junmyeon asked, standing the furthest from Baekhyun, but no less prepared to intercept anything that might happen.

"M-my home is Phos." Baekhyun hung his head low and stared at the ground. He didn't dare raise his gaze and the other four shared glances with one another.

"Phos?" Kyungsoo asked, "Is that another planet?"

"Yes." The man whispered.

“Where did you find him?” Jongin directed his question toward Jongdae.

“Hidden behind the waterfall. I went wandering around after my swim and saw a white oval shaped pod near the back of the cave.” Jongdae curled his fingertips, digging his nails into the man’s shoulder. “Why are you here?”

Baekhyun sniffed, near tears. “I-I’m so sorry…” The man trailed off and the four men looked upon him with confusion. “My people...we...we are responsible for this war…”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, his expression identical to Jongin’s. Junmyeon dashed toward him with a raised fist ready to deliver a blow to the man’s face. Jongin moved quick, grasping the fuming Junmyeon before he had a chance to strike. For Junmyeon to react in such a manner was quite surprising.

“Wait!” Jongin yelled, “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

“He’s said enough!” Junmyeon snatched his arm away. “He’s the reason my father is dead. He just said it!”

“Calm down Junmyeon, we should get to the bottom of this. Plenty more people could die if we don’t put an end to this! This is the only lead we have.” Kyungsoo said before turning toward Baekhyun, “You need to tell us what is going on. Now!” He yelled, and Baekhyun visibly flinched.

“My people, we are from the planet Phos. We are in search for a weapon of destruction called Scire.”

“‘That is but a rumor—”

“But it’s true!” Baekhyun twisted his shoulder to look up at Jongdae. “My people have searched far and wide, through the galaxies and we found traces of it here.”

“This is insane. Scire is the greatest weapon of destruction. Sure we are one of the few technologically advanced planets within this universe, but we do not possess Scire.” Junmyeon crossed his arms. “Tell us why you’re really here.”

“I have told you no lies.” Baekhyun’s eyes glistened. “Scire is here. We don’t know what it looks like, or what the weapon actually is.”

“No one does!” Jongdae yelled, “Which is why it’s just a rumor.”

“A rumor that is _true_.” Baekhyun hissed.

“Okay enough.” Kyungsoo interjected. “So the reason you are here is to find this weapon called Scire?” Baekhyun nodded. “But you have no idea what you’re looking for in particular. So how do you expect to find it?”

“My initial mission was to deploy and monitor the Scylions, mechanical animals with highly intricate and accurate sensory and detection systems. They were harmless at first, keeping to themselves and roaming the area to find any traces of the weapon and where it may be held. After finding nothing for months, I received new orders. My objective changed. My people suspected that the weapon was hidden and the only way to acquire it was through brute force.”

“So the animals began to attack Simradia...” Jongdae said.

“My orders were to proceed the search with hostile tactics; rain destruction upon coordinates 159° 96′ 89.4 Orion’s belt, star system—Gladia, Planet 29-08—Simradia.”

Junmyeon’s fist grazed across Baekhyun jaw, turning the man’s head from the momentum of his swing. Next, came another blow with more pressure and power, forcing Baekhyun to spit blood on the ground.

He rampaged. Hit after hit, swing after swing. There was no stopping the fury which consumed him, fire in his eyes and passion in his fist. Baekhyun didn’t whimper, he didn’t bustle, he didn’t retaliate. He allowed Junmyeon to hit and beat him until Kyungsoo stepped forward to stop him by placing a soft and understanding hand on his shoulder. In Junmyeon’s eyes was deep sorrow, tears strolling down his scrunched up face. Kyungsoo slowly pulled him away from the bleeding Baekhyun. Nothing more needed to be said.

“Let me help you.” Baekhyun rasped, his face bloody and lips trembling. “I know what we did was wrong, so allow me to help you.”

“We can’t trust you.” Jongin said.

“You don’t need to trust me.” He panted, “You need me to help you stop this war. I’ve wanted it to be over since the very beginning.” Baekhyun looked up, his swollen lids swallowing his eyes but the sincerity of his gaze piercing through and peeking from under tousled hair and a blood oozing gash on his forehead. “Let me...” He swallowed, “I want to do what’s right.” The blood from his wounds began to mingle with the tears that were now spilling down the man’s cheeks.

Jongin crouched down on the tip of his toes and leveled himself with Baekhyun. “If I suspect any form of insincerity, I will kill you. If I suspect any negligence, I will kill you. If I even think you are distracting us or misleading us in any kind of way, I will make you endure a pain like you’ve never experienced. Do I make myself clear?”

Baekhyun gave a soundless nod.

“Let him go,” Jongin said and Jongdae pushed him, Baekhyun's body falling limp to the ground. “You may not leave our sights, ever, or I will restrain you. This is the best I can offer. Remember you are only an asset to us because you have information that we need and nothing else. Otherwise you’d be dead already.” Jongin turned around and took a spot under a tree. “I’ll have first watch. You all get some rest we have a long day tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

The air dwelled with a shallow glow of a glistening flame. Surrounding the fire, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat, holding an informative conversation.

“An intergalactic engineer, I have the knowledge to work on anything that deals with machines or even non physical substances. I wasn’t only here to monitor the Scylions, but if they ever needed repairs, I would repair them myself.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he took in the information. Currently, he was on watch duty, the others fast asleep while he remained awake to watch over Baekhyun. The only form of light from a small built fire, casting shadows over their faces.

Simradia being foreign to him and as an alien himself, he found that Baekhyun was similar to him in many ways. And he wanted to have a proper conversation to understand what went on and how things escalated to this point.

“So, you repair them? Do you also build them?”

“I used to, back on Phos, I know everything about them.”

“That could be useful, but we already take them down quickly.”

“I’ve observed the loss rate of our machines had exponentially climbed over the past two months, I assume that was your doing?”

“Me and Jongin.” Kyungsoo tilted his head in Jongin’s direction. “We are a pretty formidable team.”

“He seems to not trust anyone.” Baekhyun said.

“He’s wired that way. But he is right, we can’t trust you and we shouldn’t. You’re the enemy here. Do you know the chaos and what the Simradians are going through to fend for their lives?” Kyungsoo looked at him. “Many lives lost at the expense of a rumor, when your people aren’t even sure what they’re looking for. What if this Scire isn’t even here and this was for nothing at all. Could you imagine the devastation?”

“Of course I can’t. My people are selfish they want the weapon for their own personal gain but they aren’t nearly as bad as those monsters from Avitius.”

“Avitius?” Kyungsoo asked, curious.

“Yes, a planet of the Inropa galaxy, star system Enrie. Those people are merciless weapon farmers. They seek nothing but utter chaos, taking over planets, killing everyone until there’s absolutely nothing left. Just the mention of their names makes anyone shake. No one wants to be their target, afraid their civilizations would perish. Avitian soldiers are the worst. Vile and nasty, they are the ones sent to the planets to scout and steal the weapons, then their fleet comes in and destroys the planet afterward leaving no vendettas or potential threats behind. They aren’t like us on Phos.”

The sheer thought of these Avitians made Kyungsoo’s blood boil and heart pump wildly. “They’re worse than monsters.”

“The worst of it is that no one knows what they look like. If your planet is unfortunate enough to become a target, there are no survivors. But for now, my planet is the threat, and I really want to help in anyway that I can.”

“We’ll see what the others say.”

 

 

 

“Absolutely not.”

“Jongin, you and I both know he has information we need to finally end this war.” Kyungsoo whispered as he and Jongin stood meters from the group discussing the next course of action. Junmyeon and Jongdae scouted for food earlier and were preparing to serve them their findings.

“What if he tricks us? We’d have no way of knowing.”

“But we could at least try...for everyone on this planet, including yourself. We should give him a chance. If he’s as resourceful as he says, then we could use him.”

Jongin’s stern jaw didn’t move as he brooded over Kyungsoo’s words for a moment. He looked at Baekhyun, who sat beside the trunk of a tree hunched over and looking fairly pitiful. “We will ask him what ways could we stop this war, and if I don’t like any of the answers, then we aren’t doing it.”

“That’s fine. Let’s just see what he has in mind for now.”

Jongin nodded. “Alright.”

Kyungsoo grabbed the brothers’ attention with a wave of his hand. When they gathered around, Kyungsoo informed them of their plan and no objections were given.

He approached Baekhyun slowly before crouching down to his level to gently shake his shoulder. Baekhyun raised his head, bruises coursing over to deep shades of gray and purple. It was almost a shame given the paleness of his skin which amplified the chromatic hues and made him look even worse.

“We need to know in what way you could help. Do you have a plan?” Kyungsoo asked. Behind him, the other three stood looking down at them.

“I have a plan...but we will need transportation.”

“Just tell us what your plan is.”

“On Phos, the direct line to the Scylions lies in a facility which governs the mechas and their controls. You get to that building and destroy it, you will have won this war. The difficulty lies in getting to Phos rather than infiltrating the facility. It isn’t heavily guarded and most of the workers are assigned to other planets monitoring the Scylions at the moment. Destroying it should be easy with your capabilities.”

“Travel to Phos and destroy the facility? Is it the only way?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No, not the only way. You could find Scire, it could destroy everything.”

“It doesn’t exist Baekhyun.”

“Those are the only two options I can think of. If we travel to Phos and destroy the control center the link will be severed and the Scylions will die, everywhere.”

“Give us a moment.” Kyungsoo gathered the other three to come to a decision. “Well, what are your thoughts?”

“I don’t like it.” Jongin said. _Go figure._

“I don’t think he’s lying.” Jongdae expanded, “I mean it seems plausible. A high tech control center which controls all the, what does he call them? Scylions? We’ve called them Taragons, its so odd knowing their original names.”

“I agree it’s plausible.” Jongin said, “But it could be a trap.”

“He could be leading us to Phos to have us killed is what you’re thinking.” Kyungsoo stated and Jongin nodded. “That could be the case, is the risk to end this war worth it? That is the true question here. Should we risk it?”

The quiet and tentative Junmyeon finally spoke. “We should do it.” He said and all eyes lied upon him. “We have no other options and it seems like our best bet. So let’s do it. I don’t trust this guy at all but I’m tired of fighting this war, and it needs to end. If this is the way to do it, then so be it.”

“I agree.” Kyungsoo added.

“If Junmyeon says we should do it, then I think we should as well.” Jongdae pursed his lips.

Now the last confirmation needed was from the leader of this team, who stood arms crossed with an unreadable expression. “We will travel to Phos, destroy their facility and stop this war. I’ve been wanting to blow up something and it’s about damn time.”

“It’s settled then.” Kyungsoo looked over at the engineer. “Hey,” Baekhyun lifted his head. “You're an intergalactic engineer which means you can repair anything, right?” Baekhyun nodded. “Then, I’ve got a crashed shuttle we could use.” Kyungsoo grinned.

 

 

 

They reached Jongin’s refuge in another day. He was able to repair his weapon as they examined the crashed shuttle which belonged to Kyungsoo.

“This is your shuttle?” Baekhyun asked as he stepped inside the spaceship.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo followed behind, watching as Baekhyun headed toward the malfunctioned control panel.

“This language…” Baekhyun tapered off as he fingers brushed over the symbols. He whipped his head around to stare at Kyungsoo. “What is this language? Tell me!”

“I-i don’t know.” Kyungsoo cautiously eyed him. “Why?”

“I’ve seen it before but I can’t quite put a name to it. But it’s definitely familiar...Are you sure you don’t know?”

“I’ve lost my memories and haven’t regained them yet.”

“I see.” Baekhyun ran his hand across the keys and buttons, examining the symbols further. “Well, this is something I can definitely fix, though I may need a few parts and fuel. The outside definitely needs patching, and inside, some circuitry as well. But all in all, it can be repaired. I’ve dealt with worse.”

“Great, but I wouldn’t know where to get those resources…I’ll ask Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo left the shuttle and jogged toward the brothers, who sat on a patch of grass eating what was left of their fish. Their tour of the shuttle was next, and Jongdae expressed how enthused he was to look inside, reminding Kyungsoo of it every hour on the hour for the entire walk from Jongin’s refuge.

“Can he fix it?” Junmyeon asked as he stepped before them.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes, he says he can but he will need some resources and fuel. Do you know anywhere we could get those?”

“Hmm.” Junmyeon pursed his lips and concentrated his gaze on the mountains behind Kyungsoo.

After a moment, Jongdae’s eyebrows raised as an idea struck him. “How about Minseok? The diplomat. He has money and he’s the rebellious type, he’d help I’m sure of it.”

“Oh yes, Minseok. He’d be perfect.” Junmyeon agreed.

“Do you know him personally or…”

“One time he invited us to an underground meeting regarding the war. He wanted to use drastic means to kill the robots. However, not ideal and it was looked upon with disagreement. Not many people understand Minseok’s way of thinking. He has a bigger picture going on inside his mind. But I’m sure he’ll want to help, this is right up his alley. A small unit traveling to another planet? Yeah, this is totally him.” Jongdae waved a hand.

“If you think so, then we should ask him.”

“What about the boss man?” Jondage asked.

“With this extreme of a plan, I’m sure Jongin would agree. There isn’t anyone else.” Kyungsoo said.

“Okay, but if he gets angry, then I blame you.” Jongdae chuckled, “I mean, have you seen his face? He has a permanent scowl.” He laughed with a shake of his head.

“He is pretty...reserved?” Junmyeon added. “How did you get him to let you in?”

“We just have an understanding, I like to think…” Kyungsoo shrugged. “He wasn’t very fond of me at first either to be quite honest. I almost got my head blown off.”

“I could only imagine.” Jongdae roared with laughter, throwing his head back.

“So this Minseok guy, he lives in Ceres? Will you two go there and request his help? I’ll stay here with Baekhyun and Jongin, and we’ll work on the shuttle.”

“Sure, it’s no problem. We could also inform Satsum of our plan.” Junmyeon said.

“Actually, that might not be a bad idea, we may need support from the ground.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“We’ll head out in the morning.” Jongdae smiled. “But for now, I want my tour of the shuttle.” He stood to his feet and rubbed the dirt from his bottom.

“Okay, great.” Kyungsoo smiled.

 

 

 

 

The familiar terrain was like a safe haven to Kyungsoo. He loitered around the area of the tent, daydreaming as the boastful suns began to descend beyond the horizon and twilight crept over the ground.

Baekhyun walked from out of the dense forest into the clearing and Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of him before turning his head. “Were you able to repair anything?”

“Yes, but not much.” He sighed, “The control panel should be functioning but some of the modules I didn’t understand because of language barriers. You’ll have to translate it for me, and then I’ll be able to fix it properly. The engines appear fine, however some of the circuitry needs rewiring and the door needs to be reattached. So we wait on the spare parts to patch up the holes, communication devices, synchronization watches, and fuel.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, and there was this...” Baekhyun pulled a walnut-sized spherical object from his pocket. “I found this. I’m not quite sure what it is, but it seems like something you should have.” He placed it into Kyungsoo’s palm.

“It looks like...I actually don’t know…” He said while observing the globular item.

“You and me both. I’ve never seen anything like it. But maybe you’ll figure out how to use it.” Baekhyun gave him a light pat on the shoulder and Kyungsoo numbly nodded.

The engineer dipped inside of the tent, and Kyungsoo remained outside, looking at the strange substance. The texture was rough, however in the center, he felt the surface bend under the pressure of his thumb. The compact and chromed structure was familiar in his hand—He knew this item, but what did he use it for?

While looking at the sphere, he aimlessly trailed away from the tent, every footstep carrying him further into the forest. He continued to tinker with it, pressing the middle inward until the round object began to glow. An effervescent lime green light rose in brightness forcing Kyungsoo to squint his eyes.

The object flew from his palm and floated in the air hovering above his head. Instantly, it projected a series of distorted lines which blinked and scrambled to scan his figure from head to toe and back up again. He didn’t feel anything as the thin laser beams coursed over his body leaving no place untouched.

Immediately following the scan, a diagrammatic representation of a celestial map of the universe projected and zoomed in to one particular section where a flashing dotted cursor blinked over familiar coordinates.

Kyungsoo walked closer to the holographic diagram attempting to decipher the coordinates.

Then suddenly, the diagram disappeared and bold jaded symbols projected in the language similar to the one he encountered inside the space shuttle. The line of text appeared and disappeared so quickly that Kyungsoo was only able to decipher three words:

_Location. Found. Scire._

The spherical object jetted into the atmosphere and out to space leaving at faster than light speed. Warp-like lines lied in its wake and Kyungsoo stood with his head tilted to the sky, bewildered and deathly afraid. No coherent thoughts formed as he tried to make sense of what he’d just done. Who did he contact? Why was Scire mentioned? And what did it mean by _found_?

Abruptly, a high-pitched white noise droned in his ear, causing his head to pound uncontrollably. His body staggered over, shaky hands reached out to catch the nearest bark. The light dimmed in his eyes as the throbbing continued to grow in strength. The overwhelming pain amplified until his body could no longer sustain consciousness, and the realm of blackness welcomed him once again.

 

 

_“You will arrive in 1,095 days. Planet 29-08 is five megaparsecs away.” A woman’s computer animated voice said._

_“Thank you, Mina. Put me in hypersleep until we reach the planet’s atmosphere.”_

_“Yes, Kyungsoo. Would you like me to record your sleeping habits as well for further diagnostics of your brain patterns?”_

_“No Mina. I think the memories I have now are fine.”_

_“Yes, Kyungsoo.” He pushed the button for autopilot before leaving his seat at the front of the shuttle. The metal floor split like double doors, sliding to the side to welcome the sleep pod. After the pod rose from the ground, the glass casing opened and Kyungsoo lied down inside and situated himself in a comfortable position. The door automatically closed over his figure and the pod sunk down into the ship taking the sole occupant along with it._

 

 

“Kyungsoo speak to me! Wake up Kyungsoo!” The familiar tone of Jongin’s voice filed into his dream as desperate hands rubbed at his face and pulled at his limbs.

“He’s completely out of it.” Baekhyun’s voice was just as concerned and winded.

“Kyungsoo? Come on...Kyungsoo!” He felt his body lift from the ground and cradle against Jongin’s chest in a sideways hold. Wearied and groggy eyes refused to open as his head throbbed and spun at indescribable levels. The plush and soft mattress came under his frame as his body was placed on the bed. “Get a wet rag.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun scrambled around for a towel and Jongin’s container of water. He doused the rag with water and rung it out outside the tent before placing it atop of Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Will he be okay?”

“I don’t know.” In Jongin’s tone, concern and anxiety dwelled within. “...I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo stood at the threshold of consciousness, his mind slipping between forgotten memories and the present.

 

 

_The alarm system blared, flashing red lights showered every corner of the shuttle. The pod activated, rising from the ground and waking Kyungsoo from his hypersleep._

_The overwhelming patches of color made it difficult for him to come to his senses. They returned one by one until he could fully grasp the situation. He quickly sat up, his eyes searching around the ship and his breathing sporadic._

_“Mina, diagnostic!”_

_“We have entered the atmosphere for Planet 29-08. However, at the angle of descension, the shields were burned from the radiation of the stars and we veered off course. I attempted to recalibrate the shields, however, I did not manage in time.”_

_“Do we have shields up now and operational?” Kyungsoo jumped from inside the pod and slid into his chair at the control panel, fumbling with various buttons._

_“There are none.”_

_“Can we repostition our point of entrance?” He asked, frantic hands continuing to search for a solution._

_“We are already descending.”_

_“Options!” He yelled._

_“I am afraid there aren’t any options that will avoid a direct impact with the planet’s surface.”_

_He closed his eyes to calm himself. “Time until impact?”_

_“3 minutes.”_

_With haste, Kyungsoo searched the shuttle for anything that could save him. The only place likely to keep him alive was the sleeping pod. He re-entered the pod and manually closed the door before the lights inside the shuttle flickered off and darkness reigned over him._

  

 

He started with a gasp. Jongin pinned him to the mattress, both palms resting on either side of Kyungsoo’s arms.

“Breathe...” Jongin said. “Just breathe.” Kyungsoo choked on air, coughing and wheezing as his breaths returned and his vision refocused. “You’re okay now.” Jongin soothed him by rubbing his palms up and down Kyungsoo’s arm in gentle strokes. “It was just a nightmare.”

“No,” Kyungsoo rasped. “It was a memory.”

“You finally remembered something?” Kyungsoo made an attempt to sit and Jongin pushed him back into the mattress. “Rest.”

“I don’t want to rest, I need to get to the ship and figure out what’s going on.”

“I understand you want answers, but you blacked out twice now and you don’t look well. You thrashed in your sleep and wouldn’t keep still, mumbling something about ‘memories’.”

“I remember…” Kyungsoo stared at the ceiling. “I remember...that the memories I had now are fine. And it’s odd that I would say that.”

“What does that mean?”

“I-i don’t know. But I want to find out.”

“You will, just give it a bit more time.”

“Okay...and um, Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

“You can let me go…”

Jongin snatched his arms away. “Oh, right, sorry.” He brushed the back of his neck.

“I think I want to eat something…”

“I’ll get you something. I’ll be right back.” Jongin stood to leave the tent, however he couldn’t make it outside before a hair-raising, high-pitched scream shook the air from behind him. He whipped around so quick on his feet that he almost fell.

Kyungsoo now lied on the floor, convulsing, his body shaking uncontrollably with drool trailing down the sides of his chin.

Jongin flew to his side, fear strangling his voice and his heart thumping hysterically. He didn’t know where to touch, or what to do other than to allow Kyungsoo’s body to continue the seizure.

“Kyungsoo!”

The name echoed in his mind as he plummeted into the realm of forgotten memories once again.

 

 

_“I don’t want remember!”_

_“You need to stop this! You can’t keep doing this to yourself otherwise you’ll forget one day and nothing else will come back to you.”_

_“Maybe that isn’t such a bad idea.” He threatened._

_“Listen to me Kyungsoo. Continuing to erase your memories has side effects. You can’t keep doing this. Your father would never allow it.”_

_“That man is no father of mine.” He hissed. “I want them wiped and I want to start anew. Sehun, please…”_

_“If you don’t want them, then I can have your memories stored away for you. You won’t have access to those memories unless you would like to keep them with you. However, I wouldn’t advise it.”_

_“No, I trust that you can keep them safe, I’ll come back for them when I return.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, I need them gone...or I couldn’t live with myself.”_

 

 

Light particles danced around his eyes as he blinked them open. The tint held a faint orange hue from the stars casting translucent beams onto the small structure.

No one lingered inside and Kyungsoo was completely alone on the mattress. Or at least, he thought.

When he sat up, he noticed Jongin’s body hunched over the side of the bed, his head resting over crossed arms. Kyungsoo gently placed a palm on Jongin’s hair and he glided his hand down the rich gray strands flowing delicately, brushing them with the utmost care.

Eventually, Jongin stirred awake from the soft hand that eased him out of his dreams. He smiled upon seeing Kyungsoo, not even noticing it himself.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You’re smiling.”

Instantly, Jongin’s face fell. “...Are you alright?”

“No. I’m not...For some reason, I had my memories wiped before coming here.”

“That’s strange.”

“Yes, and it seemed like I did it quite often.”

“I don’t know why but I’m sure you had your reasons.”

“I hope you’re right. But I have a bad feeling about this...Those reasons, I wonder what they could be...”

“You’ll have time to figure it out. Let’s get you some food. You’ve been out for 3 days.”

“3 days?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes bulged.

“Yeah. While you were out, the brothers returned and Minseok tagged along. Baekhyun has started repairs on the ship and he seems to be on the right track. His knowledge as an engineer is definitely impressive.”

“Wow, so much has happened while I was out.”

“Yes, so let’s bring you up to speed but first, food. Can you stand?” Jongin helped him down from the bed and Kyungsoo staggered on his feet, reaching out to maintain his balance. The nomad held him in his arms, preventing him from falling. It was almost a hug of sorts, the way their bodies leaned into each other, the closest contact they’ve ever had. “Let me help you.”

“T-thanks.” Kyungsoo’s eyes looked up into delicate marigold irises that sparkled. “Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?”

“Are you still dreaming?” Jongin dismissed him.

Kyungsoo blinked and gave a quick half shake of his head. “U-um, maybe I am.” He chuckled nervously. “I’m starving.” Jongin sat him at the small table and they both ate lunch together while talking about Kyungsoo’s memories, or lack thereof.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was still reeling from his close encounter with Jongin when he was greeted by a new face. The man who he assumed was Minseok was the epitome of regality. His golden skin and hair were paired perfectly with crisp gold and white robes. However, the man’s demeanor was more reminiscent of a Nordic warrior. His shoulders were broad and strong, and his smile was hearty and carefree, and despite him knowing that Kyungsoo had just regained consciousness, he openly and unapologetically announced his presence as if nothing had been amiss. His hand came down heavily into Kyungsoo’s palm, giving it a shake with excessive force in his wrist. “Minseok’s the name. Glad to meet you Kyungsoo. I take it this is a fine time to ask where are you from? And just what in the hell are you doing here?”

Kyungsoo stared and his mouth made a movement to speak but nothing came out.

“And carrying on!” Jongdae interjected. “Kyungsoo this is Minseok. Now that the whole unit is here. Let’s all bond over a nice family fire.”

“I’ll pass.” Jongin said before walking away from the party of five.

“Alright, looks like the boss man doesn’t want to mingle. Anyone else want to be a party pooper?”

“Um...I think I’m going to have a talk with Jongin.” Baekhyun said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

‘Save me’ Kyungsoo mouthed toward Baekhyun who frowned in hilarity and left the nearly weeping Kyungsoo behind inside the fray of overly curious people, and by people, he meant Minseok. The diplomats eyes shone bright as he looked toward Kyungsoo. His face at this point was almost overtaken by the broad grin that could hardly be contained.

 

“Hey Jongin.” Baekhyun called from behind and the nomad turned to look at him.

“What do you need?”

“I was just wondering...about Kyungsoo. Do you know anything about him? I mean, aside from what he’s telling you...”

“No. I don’t.”

“But you trust him?”

Jongin took a moment before replying. “With my life.”

“Then I guess I’m just overthinking things…”

“What are you thinking?” Jongin crossed his arms over his chest.

“His blackouts, his memory loss...something just doesn’t add up.”

“It’s strange I will admit, but he’s genuine with everything he does. He wants to help and well, he’s trying to do that.”

“I know he’s a good guy—”

“And that’s all you need to know.” Jongin interjected, seemingly defensive. “I’m thankful for your input, but this is Kyungsoo we’re talking about. He’s not someone who could manipulate. I’m sure he’s just as lost as we are.”

“I hope you’re right…”

 

 

 

 

Over the course of time, the group patiently waited for Baekhyun to repair the shuttle. With the aid of Kyungsoo as a translator, he became more proficient and began moving at a quicker pace. Sometimes the other four lent their services with the hard labor of patching holes to the ship. Their hard work carried over into the late evenings, but afterwards they settled down around a nice and tame bond fire.

Gradually, the team of peculiar individuals got to know one another. They shared stories of sorrow or warmth, with roaring laughter in between. Even Jongin got a few chuckles in, his aloof nature keeping him from totally joining the group and keeping in tune with himself.

Today was like any other, as they gathered around the space shuttle while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo worked on the inside.

“So we’re here to decide who has the best skills. Anyone care to challenge me? I may be light but I’m no pushover.” Jongdae bounced on his toes.

Minseok came forth. “I’ve dabbled in martial arts, I may know a thing or two.” Though the statement made was humble, Jongin could tell that he was merely playing coy.

“Well then.” Jongdae took a defensive stance and gestured for Minseok to attack using a wave of his hand. “Come on.”

Jongin leaned against a tree, arms crossed over his chest while observing the two who were about to spar. Junmyeon rested on a fallen tree trunk watching as his brother and Minseok stared each other down.

“Is anyone going to make a move?” Junmyeon asked, teetering on an amused grin or perhaps a mocking one.

The duel started when Minseok went in for a blow, however, Jongdae easily evaded his incoming fist. Jongdae found an opening and countered with a jab, though Minseok missed it by a hair, the staggering of his foot caused him to accept a blow directly to his gut. Though sparring was a sport of training, the pain wasn’t any less real and Minseok doubled over, his palms covering his stomach. Jongdae’s chest swelled with pride as he assured himself that he’d won. However, Minseok swallowed the pain and straightened, moving forward with careful, more assured steps. His fist flew forward, but as Jongdae moved to easily block it, the attacked stopped short as Minseok’s foot flew upward and made contact with Jongdae’s newly exposed ribcage. The pain became apparent on Jongdae’s face, but he didn’t miss a beat. His arm locked downward, holding Minseok’s leg helplessly in the air. With a swift and forceful step backward, Minseok collapsed onto the ground, gripping his groin.

Jongdae smiled smug and prideful. “Not as bad as I expected, but you still have a lot to learn.” He was almost taken aback as he looked down and noticed that Minseok was laughing heartily to himself.

“I haven’t had that much fun in years! It was a pleasure to spar with such an upstanding and capable soldier.” A glint of respect and admiration could be seen as Minseok locked eyes with the now flustered and flattered soldier.

"Any other takers?” Jongdae issued a warning stare, however the least likely member walked forward.

“I’ll give it a whirl.” Jongin stepped into the clearing, his shoulders rotating and neck cracking.

Jongdae gulped.

The entire terrain spun as Jongdae's body flew up in the air, the wind knocked from his lungs when Jongin brought his back to the ground, pinning him there. The battle was over in one swift move, a humiliating defeat, even for the easygoing Jongdae.

“This isn’t fair.” Jongdae whined while holding onto his aching back. “You’re stronger and faster...are you even real?” The rhetoric in his voice stretched a small grin across Jongin’s face.

“You know, that’s actually a good question.” Kyungsoo said as he entered the area with Baekhyun in tow. “I’ll give him a run for his money.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, who made a sweeping motion with his arm, welcoming Kyungsoo to attempt to beat him.

Jongdae whistled. “Let the showdown _really_ begin.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin faced off numerous times in the past. They knew each other well and the ratio of wins to loses was nearly even, Kyungsoo leading with two wins. Jongin never favored losing, as defeat meant he was weak, however Kyungsoo thought otherwise about the nomad. Jongin was quick to learn, and eager to apply his recent training. Kyungsoo could never use a tactic twice, the likelihood of it succeeding was unbearably to low to risk to chance. In those moments when he felt that victory was on the horizon, Jongin swooped down and stole the impending light from his triumph.

It all boiled down to their deftness and precision. One mistake could cost him the duel and even though it wasn't a true battle, losing wasn’t an option.

“You two going to start in this century?” Jongdae broke the confronting silence as Jongin and Kyungsoo stared at one another.

Kyungsoo smirked. He quickly shuffled forward and swung with his fist, however Jongin dodged back and only the _swoosh_ of Kyungsoo’s swing hung in the air. He bombarded Jongin with numerous blows every punch skillfully deflected with the back of Jongin’s forearm, his defense skills nothing short of perfection.

Stepping in with his right foot, Kyungsoo whipped his left leg up to deliver a high kick to the side of Jongin’s face, but the nomad reached up and caught him by the ankle just before his foot made impact, momentarily stopping his momentum.

Kyungsoo quirked an amused brow. “You’re really learning my techniques.” He huffed.

“Get better ones.” Jongin pushed his leg, going in for a counter, which Kyungsoo ducked under.

Kyungsoo attempted to strike again with his foot, however the advancement was blocked effortlessly as though Jongin anticipated his every move. The nomad became faster, sharper, and Kyungsoo had a difficult time maintaining the speed and precision, evading and sometimes sidestepping to avoid Jongin’s swings. Any fraction of a second later, he could receive a direct blow from Jongin. He needed to focus harder.

As Jongin’s leg whipped around attempting to deliver a strike to his rib-cage, Kyungsoo shuffled back. But the nomad applied the momentum from his initial kick and followed through the motion completely, spinning in a full circle. Nearing the end of his spin, he dropped lower and administered a low kick with the same leg, and Kyungsoo jumped to avoid the assault, however, was not quick enough to gather his balance as Jongin’s body turned to a full standing position and his fist came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes. The pressure and strength behind Jongin’s punch caused Kyungsoo’s eyes to squint and his hair to fly backward.

“Whew! That was amazing!” Jongdae shot up from his seat and obnoxiously clapped while shaking his head. Baekhyun and Junmyeon both sat in awe staring at the two in silence. Minseok gave a small round of applause, his soft claps overshadowed by Jongdae. “It’s clear the winner is Jongin.”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Not bad.” He said which elicited a small chuckle from Jongin. “But I’m still up by one win.” And with that, Jongin rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

After the atmosphere had settled, Baekhyun resigned to the tent to sleep, far too exhausted from working on the shuttle for the entire day. The remainder of the party sat amongst a campfire as the bright colors of dusk colored the sky. A sly grin danced on Minseok’s lips as he turned to the group and prepared to speak.

“How would you boys feel about sharing a drink? As a...celebration of our union, and the start of a new era of peace for the Simradia?”

“Isn’t it a bit early to celebrate? We haven’t even made it to Phos.” Jongin noted and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

“Well according to our friend Baekhyun, the only challenge we are to face on the planet of Phos is arriving there, and with Kyungsoo’s shuttle and _my_  resources, there’s nothing to worry about. Jongin, you should take the first drink. Out of us all, you _definitely_ need to loosen up.” From his robes, Minseok pulled out what looked to be a canteen, and he shoved it warmly but forcefully in Jongin’s direction.

“I don’t think so. I prefer my mind sharp and my weapons ready.”

Minseok almost accepted defeat until realization hit him.

“Kyungsoo, don’t you think _all_ of us could use a drink? It has been a long day, and it isn’t as if we are in danger. After all, these are the woods that you and Jongin cleared out yourselves, and as two capable young men I have no cause to doubt your abilities.” Kyungsoo thought momentarily about arguing, but quickly decided against it. After the rush of memories and stress he’d recently undergone, he felt that a break was more than deserved. He snatched the canteen from Minseok and guzzled a hearty amount. Minseok began to laugh uncontrollably and Jongin’s eyes widened in shock. “Perhaps you should have taken it a bit easy, Simradian alcohol tends to be quite potent, and for someone like yourself who is inexperienced—”

“What did you do to him?!” Jongin interjected, rushing to Kyungsoo’s side. However, Kyungsoo was extremely calm and turned to Jongin.

“Though I appreciate you watching out for me, you really need to lighten up. We have one night before having to rest the fate of an entire planet on our shoulders. It’d be good for you.” The canteen visibly wobbled as Kyungsoo offered it with a warm smile to the shaken Jongin.

“Fuck it.” The nomad snatched the canteen and swallowed the burning amber liquid hard. The rest of the group cheered loudly and Minseok clapped a heavy hand on Jongin's back before taking the canteen for himself.

“Hey! What about us?” Jongdae whined playfully as he reached for the canteen. However, Minseok raised it effortlessly out of his grasp.

“What are you prepared to do for it?” He said with mischievous eyes. Jongdae smirked.

“We could always spar again.” As the words left his lips, Minseok bursted into laughter once again, the pure joy echoing through the evening. Jongdae reached once more, this time Minseok allowing him to grab the canteen, but pausing to take in the proximity between the two. Jongdae found himself smiling proudly before taking a large swig despite Minseok’s warning against the drink’s potency.

“Brother! It’s your turn!” He yelled with excitement as he whipped around to face Junmyeon. The trees shifted slightly and Jondae noted with fascination how quickly the drink had begun to take effect.

“I’d really rather not...It seems like you all have had plenty. I can hardly believe there is anything left.”

“Nonsense!” Minseok boomed, sliding the canteen from Jongdae’s wavering hands. “If Jongin has done it, there is no excuse for you not to!” Minseok motioned over to the nomad and his eyes widened as he looked over Kyungsoo, who was smiling wide and splayed carelessly across Jongin’s chest as he lied on the ground humming to himself. Minseok and Jongdae snickered at the two in unison, and Junmyeon found himself smiling along with them. Junmyeon reached for the canteen and Jongdae began shouting.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” Junmyeon, as urged by his mischievous brother, downed almost all of what was left and handed the rest to Jongdae who raised the container. “To new friends! And valiant heroes!” The group cheered and hollered as Jongdae drank the remains of the amber liquid.

Kyungsoo sat up from the spot he’d made for himself on Jongin’s chest and looked at the man with squinting eyes and a radiant smile. Jongin couldn’t help but notice the warmth and brightness that smile held. Perhaps, he’d always noticed, but refused to admit it to himself. “I never did get to properly show my appreciation for you saving my life.” Kyungsoo continued to beam.

“Well, you’ve saved me in more ways than one. So I think we are even.” Jongin stated. Kyungsoo noticed that there was now a carefree, lopsided grin plastered on Jongin’s face as well.

“You know, being grumpy all the time is cool and stoic and what-not, but you should smile more often. You look a lot better that way.” Kyungsoo taunted.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?!” The rest of the men began to laugh and nod ecstatically in agreement.

“You can be a little scary.” Jongdae added, swaying happily between his brother and Minseok.

“I can be fun…” Jongin defended.

“Well _that_ I’d have to see to believe.” Minseok said with glee.

“What would you want me to do?” Jongin said as he stood to prepare for the challenge the group would lay before him.

“Kiss Kyungsoo.” Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo, whose face had flushed completely and his eyes widened, looking only at the ground. Jongin felt his own face heat up.

“Being the scary one is fine.” He said, sitting down too quickly, and toppling backwards unexpectedly. All of the men laughed, but it was Jongdae who spoke to remedy the awkward situation.

“Come on! It’s not even that hard, see?” Jongdae spun to face Minseok and grabbed the lapel of his robes and yanked him closer. Their lips collided forcefully and clumsily, but Minseok couldn’t help but smile into Jongdae’s lips and pull him closer. When the two finally pulled away, Minseok’s obnoxious guffaws rung out again, but this time much sweeter as he looked upon Jongdae’s blushing cheeks. The other man was rendered breathless and reached his hand up to caress his own lips, fully understanding what he’d just done. Despite himself, he simply smiled and laughed, and the others were not too far behind. The night continued, until they’d all collapsed upon each other out of physical and emotional exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

Jongin and company gathered around huddled in a circle outside of the tent after an eventful night. Their attention heightened and focus amplified for the details of the mission which were about to be explained.

“Here is the breakdown for what will happen.” Jongin stood arms crossed over his chest as per usual. “We will use the shuttle for transportation to Phos. Thanks to the efforts of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, the shuttle is up and operational. We will also have communications up and synchronized watches. Once we land, we are to infiltrate and destroy the facility which controls all Scylions and then return to Simradia.” Jongin scanned each of their eyes as nods of approval were given in response. “Now we’ll hear from Baekhyun for a more in depth explanation.”

_The engineer projected a diagram of his planet using the holographic map from his stationary pod. He pointed to a section on the planet. “We will enter the Exosphere here, at this point. The atmosphere on Phos is similar to that of Simradia, so no masks are needed. However, once we enter the stratosphere, they will be alerted that someone has descended to the planet and will use various satellites to ping our location of entry. I guesstimate that we have around 15 minutes before defense forces are called for backup and the facility will receive extra guards.”_

_“So we need to land and infiltrate within the time limit of 15 minutes.” Jongdae confirmed and Baekhyun nodded._

_“Now, as for point of entry into the facility. The easiest point is from the upper deck, however, since we won’t have access to that we need to use the element of surprise and force our way through by making a direct line into the building.”_

_“And how do you suppose we do that?” Junmyeon asked._

_“Well.” Baekhyun grinned. “We have one person here who likes to blast things.” He threw a glance toward Jongin. “The energy from his plasma cannon at maximum output should be enough to carve out a sizable entry hole into the building.”_

The sleek chrome white structure lied before them, its towering frame daunting from the bottom looking up. Jongin swung the strap for his cannon to bring the weapon from his back to out in front of him. When nestled in his palms, he aimed the weapon towards a weak spot he noticed with a single glance. He powered up his weapon which took longer than usual—the blue particle lights flickered and ricocheted causing the barrel to quake, but none of the frenzied motions fazed Jongin as it did Kyungsoo. At maximum output, the cannon’s light was almost blinding. He released the lever igniting the beams and a monstrous blast carved a human-sized hole into the side of the facility.

 

_“From there, we enter and pair off to different parts of the facility. I’m paired with Baekhyun, Jongin and Minseok will pair up which leaves Junmyeon and Jongdae.” Kyungsoo added._

 

Kyungsoo stepped through the charred circular outline of Jongin’s blast and into the facility. His eyes didn’t have time to adjust to the fluorescent lights as Baekhyun pulled on his wrist leading him to the control center. Jongin and Minseok followed behind making a sharp left down a pale white corridor. The brothers entered last turning the opposite direction heading for the location on the map where they were assigned to place the explosives.

 

_The diagram zoomed into the facility showing the blueprint of the structure. Three blinking cursors pointed to the desired spots on the map. Baekhyun pointed to those spots. “The locations to place the explosives are here, here and here.”_

 

Jongin stopped before a corner and held up an open palm to warn Minseok. He tipped his head around a sharp corner scouting the area in search for any guards. When he saw there weren’t any, he closed his palm and pointed toward the hall on the other side of the passageway. Minseok wrapped around him, stepping to the side before making a dash to the opposite side of the hallway. Jongin followed after, and they both continued running until reaching a dead end.

“This is the part Baekhyun warned us about. Stand back.” Jongin said.

 

_“Jongin, Minseok, your location is within the cooling chambers which is only accessible through an array of access controls—biometric identifications like iris and fingerprint recognition and a dozen other numerical and alphabetical codes that change hourly. We don’t have time, so you will bulldoze your way through. Leave your finger happy on the trigger, will you?”_

 

Jongin’s eyes shifted quickly as he examined the area of the wall presented before him. When he found the weakest point in its structure, he aimed his cannon there before throwing a warning glance toward Minseok, prompting him to take three steps back. The particles burned and a blast nearly shook the entire floor as it penetrated the wall.

“Let’s go.” Jongin said, and they resumed their way.

 

_“Jongdae, Junmyeon, your location is the nerve center, the main room which consist of high tech computer hardware and servers. This room governs everything remote to the facility. You will plant your explosives there.”_

 

The _whoosh_ of his fist struck the guard hurling him into the nearest wall. Junmyeon shuffled back and ducked under an incoming fist before delivering a blow to the burly man’s stomach and then following through with a jab to the man’s chin which knocked him out cold.

“Nice one.” Jongdae said. “You think there are more guards up ahead?”

“I don’t know but we should warn the others that they are on alert.” Junmyeon pressed the output button on his communication device in his ear. “Keep your eyes open, the guards are beginning to swarm.” Junmyeon said into the transmitter.

 

_“We will have comms, so keep the line for communication open. If you reach a dead zone, you’re on your own.”_

 

“All I’m getting is static on my end.” Minseok said as he peered around a corner.

“Same." Jongin said. "We have to move through three more rooms before reaching the cooling chamber. So let’s go.”

They ran down an empty and hollow corridor. Compared to the rest of the facility, it was much darker with rectangular patterned, fluorescent ceilings lights every so often.

“There!” A guard yelled from behind. Jongin grunted in irritation as he whipped around and landed on one knee. He aimed his cannon and shot three times—one for the man on the left, one for the second guard that followed to the right, and again to take out the camera which lingered above them.

 

_“In theory, I’d like to say that there will be no obstacles. But in reality, there will be. So what I’m saying is, we are literally fighting for our lives.”_

 

Kyungsoo stepped in with his foot and rotated his hip before snapping his leg forward, his boot coming in contact with the side of the man’s neck. Blood splattered from the guard’s mouth as Kyungsoo followed through with his kick and placed that foot on the ground. He brought up the leg which previously kept his balance on the floor and swung it back delivering a blow with the ball of his heel to the guard's face. The man instantly collapsed to the ground, his body limp and unmoving.

“Wow.” Baekhyun awed.

“It’s nothing.” Kyungsoo shrugged, and they continued their way to the control center.

 

 

“It’s here.” Minseok’s running steps scattered to a stop, and he and Jongin both stood before the cooling chamber. The room rested behind a large steel brushed door with only one access control from a keypad. Jongin lifted his cannon and struck the keypad hard causing it to flicker and spark. The door however, remained in its current position and didn’t make a hint of movement.

“Well, I didn’t see that coming.” Minseok said.

“Fuck.” Jongin cursed.

Suddenly, the sporadic patters of numerous hurried footsteps crescendoed down the corridor, coming straight towards them. Minseok and Jongin shared a glance.

 

 

“I think this is it. I mean, there are nothing but servers in there.” Jongdae said while running toward a room surrounded by glass. Seeing directly inside was an easy feat, the translucent but dense brittle substance allowed them access to every inch of the room and they deduced that no one was inside. “We need to hurry. Let’s plant this thing.”

“Give me a moment to open the door.” Jongdae abruptly turned his body and stared at his brother. “What?” Junmyeon asked, confused.

“The door? Really? Just blast the damn thing!”

“My cannon isn’t as powerful as Jongin’s.”

“Just try it.”

“Fine.” Junmyeon pulled the strap around and took the cannon within his hands. He aimed it at the thick glass and prayed it would work.

 

_“When the bombs are activated, they will only allow 5 minutes before detonating.”_

_“Whew.” Jongdae whistled. “That’s no time at all.”_

_“I’m sorry, but those were the only explosives I could find at a reasonable price.” Minseok said._

_“The time isn’t an issue if we have a way to exit. Baekhyun continue…” Jongin urged him on._

 

Baekhyun stopped before an opulent silver door and there were no noticeable access controls in sight. It looked to be a plain wall to Kyungsoo, so he was confused why Baekhyun chose to stop here.

“This is the control room. We’re lucky I haven’t been branded as a traitor just yet.” He tapped his finger on the middle section of the door causing ripples of silver lines outward. Instantly, an iris scanner slid from behind a small section of the door. Its myriad of green lines scanned Baekhyun’s eyes twice before an approved green light shone above opening the door. He quickly stepped inside and marched to the nearest computer, his fingers tapping and pressing over the keys with haste. “I will have to manually shut them down, erase their data and make it so that the data can not be restored just in case the computers survive the explosion. How much time do we have?”

Kyungsoo hurried to look down at the watch on his wrist. “2 minutes before planting of explosives.”

“More than enough time. Watch the door. They know we’re here and more should be coming.”

 

_“There are 5 exits in the entire building; 3 on each side and one on the roof. Also where Jongin has carved the hole could be used as an exit as well. If no encounters of a fight, the estimated arrival time to an exit from the designated explosive placements is 1 minute and 45 seconds. You should have enough time hypothetically, but if guards were to get in your way, you need to finish them off quickly or you will be caught in the explosion.”_

 

“We need to get in that chamber in 2 minutes Jongin!”

“I’m firing as fast as I can. They keep coming like roaches. This is not what Baekhyun told us, 'not heavily guarded' my ass.” The detonation of his cannon went off again and again, taking down the enemies one after the other. “You’re free to help and unleash some of those _partial_ art skills.” 

“This is not the time for a pun, and from you of all people.”

“You’re right, fuck this. I’m going all out. Let’s see how much plasma energy is needed to take this door down.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“When was any of this a good idea?”

 

_“And from what direction will the guards come?” Minseok asked._

_“From the exits since they also allow entry way into the facility. More will begin to arrive in time. They will respond quickly to the facility. Even units stationed at other planets will be notified.”_

Kyungsoo shoved the first guard to his left, ducked and countered to his right sending the second guard to the ground. The one who was previously pushed recovered, barreling toward him and aiming for his waist. Kyungsoo lifted his knee and pivoted his leg to carry out a high kick to the man’s cheek. His foot then traveled lower, delivering a kick to the side of the man’s rib-cage before he finished with a blow directly to his abdomen. Three deft strikes of his foot and not one movement of his upper body.

Another guard lumbered toward him and flicked out a white electric stick in his palm as he drew near. He swung the baton at Kyungsoo’s head but the other shuffled back, evading the maneuver. The guard wasted no time in swinging again, missing once more as Kyungsoo continued to backstep and avoid every strike with precision.

The man grew impatient, and swung the baton harder, faster. Kyungsoo waited for this opportunity to counter as the momentum from the man’s swing sent him forward and directly into his flying fist. The guard attempted to punch him again, but Kyungsoo caught and grabbed the man's arm in mid-air, he twisted it forcing the man’s body to turn so that his back was facing him. Kyungsoo then took hold of the guard’s arm with his free hand and shoved the electric baton into the side of the man’s neck.

The guard’s body seizured, convulsing and shaking uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground completely motionless.

“We’re out of time.” Kyungsoo called behind him, his breaths winded.

“I’m planting the explosives now.” Baekhyun informed.

 

 

“My ideas aren’t so bad after all.” Jongdae said as he looked at the watch on his wrist, counting down the minute.

“Yeah, whatever.” Junmyeon stayed near the hallway, searching for any guards. The explosives were propped on the ground. The black rectangular object shone with a digital timer in green static text at the number five. All that remained was for Jongdae to activate it.

 

 

The strands of Jongin’s hair flew unyieldingly backward and his planted feet were pushed from his current position. His eyes closed into small slits as the glow from his cannon seized the entire corridor and the stream of plasma slowly carved an oval-shaped hole into the chamber. Minseok’s arms flew up to shield his face from the gust of wind and metal debris from the blast.

When the hole was complete, Jongin pulled his weapon down. “All in a day’s work.” He said, unfazed by the amount of wreckage surrounding him; numerous bodies lied helpless on the floor and the destruction of a steel wall. Minseok merely shook his head. He’d been dealing with a beast all along, and realization began to catch up to him in this moment.

“Plant the bomb, we’re out of time.” Jongin said.

Minseok ran inside and removed the bag he wore on his back. He pulled the explosive out and placed it gently onto the floor. Whipping out his wrist, he stared at the clock counting down the seconds until he was to activate it.

 

“3…” Baekhyun said as Kyungsoo remained near the entrance on anxious toes.

 

“2…” Jongdae tapped his foot, nerves escalating up his leg as Junmyeon stood firm waiting to make the dash.

 

“Activation complete.” Came from Minseok and he and Jongin promptly left the chamber.

 

_“The rendezvous point is northwest of the facility, 3.2 kilometers from the space shuttle. If everything goes accordingly, we should be able to meet up there and leave for Simradia after completing the mission.”_

 

“Let’s go!” Kyungsoo yelled racing out the door before Baekhyun.

“Make a left.” Baekhyun yelled from behind and Kyungsoo made a sharp turn only to be met with an incoming fist. He ducked in just enough time and twisted his body onto his palms before striking the guard with a low kick, sending the man to the ground. He followed up by rising to his knees and administering a light outs punch to the man’s face.

Baekhyun lightly hopped over the guard and continued running down the corridor leading the way to the exit.

 

 

“This is next level bullshit!” Jongin raised his cannon and fired numerous shots, the guards flooding in like never before.

“I just think we got the worst of the team.”

“You think?” He continued to lay down cover fire as he backed up down the corridor, Minseok guiding the way to the exit.

“We’re almost there. Just a few more rooms.”

 

 

“No not this way.” Jongdae’s feet slid over the tiled floor to a stop, the momentum from his speed causing his torso to tip over slightly. “This way!” He yelled, and Junmyeon followed behind.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?!” Junmyeon yelled.

“Not at all.” Jongdae said.

“Oh my God.”

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo made it to the exit first, running at top speed. They entered the forest beside the facility and stopped to look behind them hoping anyone else from the team had made it out.

“Time?” Baekhyun asked, hunched over onto his palms, out of breath.

“2 minutes until it explodes.”

“They need to hurry.”

As Baekhyun said those words, Junmyeon jetted from around the left side of the building with Jongdae not too far behind.

“Jongin? Minseok?” Jongdae asked as he entered the area.

“Not here and I can’t communicate with them either.” Kyungsoo said as he quickly paced back and forth, torturing his bottom lip.

“They have 45 seconds.” Junmyeon said, his voice frantic. Every one of their gazes stared at the building, hoping and praying the other two would make it out in time.

Baekhyun abruptly pointed to the facility. “Look! There!”

Minseok appeared from around the right side of the building however, Jongin was nowhere to be found. Kyungsoo couldn’t stand for it and left to meet Minseok half way.

“Where’s Jongin?” He asked quick, sparing no room for anything else.

“He was right behind me.” Minseok gasped for air, trying to maintain a straight stance. “But the guards, there were so many…”

“Where is he Minseok?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes expanded wide, hands folding into fist.

“He…” Minseok swallowed. “He got trapped and...he told me to leave him.”

Kyungsoo started for the building, but Minseok hurried and firmly wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Let me go Minseok!” He bustled about in protest attempting to break free from the other’s hold.

Minseok’s cheek was pinned against Kyungsoo’s back, his grip tightening and closing. “No! Kyungsoo it’s too late.”

“N-no...n-no it’s n-not.” Kyungsoo’s lips trembled, tears pulling to his ducts. He attempted to make a step but toppled over and fell to the ground hard, taking Minseok down along with him. Shaky hands threaded through the soil, attempting to crawl with the weight of Minseok securing him down to the ground. “No, I can save him. I can save him...L-let me go.”

“It’s too late.” Minseok whispered.

Warm, sorrowful tears rolled down Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Let me go...LET ME GO!” He reached out, his sorrow morphing into agony and rage. His hand quivered wildly as the explosives started to detonate.

One after the other, the explosions activated in every corner of the facility leaving no place untouched. Kyungsoo stared at the igniting flames with gaping eyes as tears poured from his ducts in buckets. Words strangled inside his throat and dense pain wrecking every nerve ending in his system. His mind failed to accept what happened before his very eyes and he couldn’t move; immobilized by the crippling sensation of lost which flooded over his body like coursing water.

“J-jongin?” His entire body shook as his vision blurred from the ample amount of tears. “J-jongin, p-please…I’m calling you.” He whispered, never moving his hard gaze from the blazing flames that engulfed the entire facility. “P-please...”

Out of the burning building a dark silhouette swayed, its body teetering on weakened legs before collapsing to the ground.

“JONGIN!” Kyungsoo screamed as he shoved Minseok’s arms away and scrambled to his feet. He kicked up dirt as he ran with desperation racking his legs for the nomad. Minseok ran not too far behind.

Kyungsoo plummeted to his knees. “Jongin!” The nomad lifted his head slightly before it fell to the ground again. His arm was littered with burn marks so deep it would leave a scar. “Help me get him up!” Minseok and Kyungsoo lifted him from the ground and placed his arms around one of their shoulders. They walked with speed, dragging Jongin along with them to the rest of the team.

When they reached the space shuttle, Kyungsoo gently passed the nomad to Junmyeon and Jongdae who helped Minseok carry Jongin to the small bedchamber.

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. “This is where we part ways.” 

Kyungsoo’s brows tilted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Someone has to stay behind to make sure they don’t pursue you. And I nominate myself for that task.” Kyungsoo made a move to speak but Baekhyun cut him off. “You can’t convince me otherwise, so save it. Keep them safe for me, and tell them it was an honor.”

Kyungsoo blinked as he held back tears. “I will.” He raised his head and stood proudly. “Thank you for everything that you’ve done. You are one hell of an engineer.”

“You are a good man Kyungsoo, with a good heart. I know Jongin is lucky to have you.”

“I—”

Baekhyun held up a palm. “You can save that too. I know about your feelings...your compassion...it reminds me of the compassion my ancestors once held—the love and hope they had before we had to leave our home planet.”

“Which planet was that?”

Baekhyun gave him a melancholic smile. “...Earth.”

“We need to leave now!” Jongdae yelled from inside the ship.

“Goodbye Kyungsoo and good luck.”

Kyungsoo wordlessly nodded, reluctance pulling at his limbs as he climbed into the space shuttle without Baekhyun behind him, and the worst part was knowing that he refused to come, because he sacrificed himself to help them escape.

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked.

“He’s not coming.” Was all he said and a sorrowful hush fell over the space shuttle as Junmyeon lifted them from the ground and warped them at faster than lightspeed into outer space.

 

 

 

The silver door to the bedchamber slid open and when Kyungsoo’s eyes landed upon Jongin, they widened in shock. An equally surprised Jongin stared back at him, his body frozen, the roll of gauze fell to the ground and unraveled as it rolled to the wall where is stopped.

Kyungsoo silently stepped inside and grabbed Jongin’s arm, looking closely at the immaculate layer of skin free from any burns or cuts.

“You...you’re healed?” Kyungsoo said in an awe induced state as he continued to examine his arm. Jongin slowly pulled his arm from his grip. “You need to start talking to me, Jongin...You, you could heal...” Kyungsoo’s face curved in confusion.

The nomad sat on the bed, his line of sight straight ahead toward the wall. “I didn’t always heal...My body began to change and things started to become...different.”

“How so?” Kyungsoo sat on the bed beside him, his gaze never leaving Jongin’s profile.

“For one, I could heal through anything, cuts, burns, every time I got injured it was healed within hours. I still feel pain but it only last a moment.” Jongin swallowed, “I no longer feel temperatures. My body no longer reacts to the cold or heat, and I also have an infinite amount of stamina. I don’t sweat at all because I never exert enough energy to sweat. I can literally keep running for days and never tire.”

“Jongin, this—”

“I’ve tried it once—running. I tried to run until my legs grew tired, numb from the pain. I searched for it, hoped for it but...it never came. My body doesn’t respond to poisons either...So essentially, I can’t be killed.”

“But what about your scar?” Kyungsoo reached up, his palm gently cascading down the deep wound across Jongin’s forehead.

“I was ten...but my body didn’t undergo changes until a little over 8 months ago, when I turned 25.”

“A little over 8 months ago?” Kyungsoo’s palm flowed through Jongin’s hair. “And then your body changed?”

Jongin closed his eyes, reveling in the soft touch. “Yes.”

“Do you know why it happened? Why your body suddenly changed?” Jongin soundlessly nodded though made no effort to comply with an answer. Instead, Kyungsoo allowed him space to speak about it another day, he didn’t want to jeopardize the progress they made thus far. He slowly pulled his hand down. “Are you afraid?” He asked softly.

Jongin swallowed thick and tentatively. He gradually opened his eyes and turned from the wall to look inside of Kyungsoo’s gentle and comforting green irises. “Yes.” He whispered as he leaned in towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Jongin and used his palm to rub up and down the nomad’s back. “Don’t worry, I’m here now...I’ll always be here for you.” Kyungsoo inhaled deeply before exhaling with his shoulders. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Jongin sighed. “I’m surprised you didn’t find out when that scorpion attacked.”

“I had my suspicions.” Kyungsoo chortled. “But, I wanted to wait until you decided to let me in.”

“I already had, the moment I allowed you to stay.”

“Now it is my turn to question whether I have a place here, especially with the narobots gone.”

Jongin pulled back from the hug and gave him a small grin. “Yes, Kyungsoo. You do.”

 

 

 

 

Satsum and a parliament of Simradian officers stood in the clearing of a forest on the outskirts of Ceres waiting for the space shuttle to reach the ground.

Junmyeon brought the ship down slowly, the subtle rock from the land swayed the passengers who all chuckled at the less-than-perfect landing Junmyeon promised them moments ago. They all filed out of the shuttle, welcomed by delighted grins, enthusiastic handshakes and numerous people raining praises on their team and what they had accomplished.

Jongdae was swept into the crowd, immediately telling his side of the journey and being so dramatic in his storytelling that even Junmyeon had to roll his eyes. Kyungsoo being an alien to this planet for the duration of the war felt his sense of obligation leave him. He no longer had a civilization to help which left him with no goal aside from regaining his memories.

As the horde of people moved into the city to continue the celebratory welcome, Kyungsoo lingered behind in the forest, resting on a fallen trunk and looking up at the night sky. He missed this place, he’d admit. But the only reason it was a place like home was because of Jongin.

What Baekhyun said dwelled in his thoughts the entire ride back to Simradia, and he couldn’t understand how he allowed such strong emotions to manifest. He reckoned with Jongin’s effortless charms, he was bound to fall in love, but he never expected it to be so soon.

It didn’t help that his memories were gone and with no way to retrieve them, he was left to live a new life. However, now that he had friends and Jongin, maybe it wasn’t too bad—maybe he didn’t need his memories after all.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo saw a glowing lime green light. He raised from the trunk and followed its subtle glow until his feet came to a stop before the entrance of the space shuttle. The door opened and Kyungsoo absentmindedly stepped inside as if something called for him to enter.

There, a man stood with his back facing Kyungsoo. He was tall with black tufts of short hair and large broad shoulders. When the man turned around, he immediately bowed before raising his head with a grin.

“Kyungsoo. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

The confusion that fell over Kyungsoo made his words disappear along with any rational thought. His heart rate tripled, anxiety settling in and causing his finger to twitch.

“Kyungsoo?”

“I-I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “...It’s just been so long…” He played along, trying his hardest to remember this person but drawing blank after blank. The man’s eyes were green, similar to his own and he appeared friendly, no movements to attack or anything of that nature.

“I have your memories for you but did you reprogram Mina? She doesn’t answer when I call for her. I had to manually awaken her. I know Mina is your soul companion, but you shouldn’t erase her memories too. Then who would guide you through the galaxies?”

“I didn’t reprogram her. She...she did it automatically herself after I crashed.”

“You crashed?!” The guy’s eyes widened as he hurried to Kyungsoo and circled around his frame. “Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo twitched again, jerking his head and watching the man closely. “I’m fine.” He said quickly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to touch you, I know you don’t like any form of body contact. I’ve only been your friend forever.”

“Why are you here?”

“Your signal, you called me two weeks ago using titch. I observed that you’ve gained the trust of the people on this planet and you also located Scire. That’s spectacular.”

Kyungsoo licked his lips, his fingers trembling. “Ah, that. Yes, I found Scire.”

Suddenly, a steady beeping noise sounded inside the ship which made Kyungsoo flinch. “Oh. I have to go. This clone body of mine doesn’t last long. Me and Luhan are working on a way to prolong clone life. If you’d like access to your memories, ask Mina. I have downloaded them to her drive along with your current standing and profile. I will see you very soon Kyungsoo. Sehun out.” The man waved before his body disintegrated into a pile of gray ashes which now lied at Kyungsoo’s feet.

Kyungsoo stood motionless for what felt like weeks trying to make sense of what had happened, but every thought filtered between disbelief and a dream. The thought of someone coming to find him was thrilling months ago, but now he loathed the very fact. Was he truly ready to embark down a path which may change his present or future?

He wanted to know—no, he _needed_ to.

He slowly walked towards the control panel and brushed his hands over the buttons. “Mina?”

_“Welcome Kyungsoo. It has been a while.”_

“Yes, it has.” Kyungsoo’s entire body shuddered, nerves ricocheting inside his stomach nearly making him want to hurl. He gradually sat in the chair and placed his palms over the panel. “Mina…”

_“Yes, Kyungsoo?”_

“I would like to know who I am…”

_“Yes, Kyungsoo. Please apply the memory equipment.”_

Kyungsoo searched the ship for this equipment. It was underneath the control panel stashed inside a metal casing. He removed two small cupped oval shaped electrodes.

 _“Please place the electrodes on either temple.”_ Kyungsoo attached them to the the sides of his head, one on each of his temples. _“Where would you like me to start?”_

“A general profile is fine.”

_“Yes, Kyungsoo.”_

A sharp and intense white noise assaulted his head, his eyes screwed shut as hectic hands reached out to grab the panel. His conscious plummeted down a white void into a realm of cloud-like substances. His body spasmed, tumbling from the chair and onto the ground, tremors torturing his limbs as Mina’s voice slipped inside his consciousness.

_“I am detecting an elevated heart rate. Please calm down.”_

“I-I’m...I’m calm.” He said, relaxing his muscles and stopping himself from convulsing. He slowed his breathing as he lied on the floor. “Begin…”

 _Name: Do Kyungsoo_  
_Age: 25_  
_Eye Color: Green_  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Native Planet: Avitius_  
_Native Language: Akala_  
_Occupation: Avitian Soldier_

Kyungsoo inhaled roughly, coughing and choking on the air gathered in his lungs. His eyes screwed tighter as the string of information continued flowing into his memories.

 _Specialty: Intergalactic Espionage_  
_Skills: Deception, investigation, interrogation, adaptability, networking, ranged combat, melee combat, stealth, surveillance, athleticism, psychology._  
_Languages: 120 Known, 3 of ancient origin._

Tears flooded inside his eyes, welling up in oceans. His lips trembled, holding back the screams that crawled up his throat as the sequence resumed.

 _Fleet: Avalon_  
_Position: Admiral of Fleet_  
_Second in Command: Oh Sehun_  
_Avitian Standing: 1st place ranked out of 1,050 fleets. Top of the scoreboard with a record of 150 weapons farmed._

Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open, tears overflowing down the sides of his face. His body spasmed uncontrollably and his palm repeatedly pounded against the floor of the ship as his face curved in dense anguish. His legs tormented, kicking and shaking, his body moving on its own accord. He couldn’t withstand the information. The pain was too great.

 _Planets Destroyed: 150_  
_Total Number of Inhabitants: 1 trillion_

He yanked the memory device from his head as he rolled over to his side, wailing and screaming for his past was absolute devastation. The world shattered under his feet and he plummeted into an abyss of darkness, falling to the very depths of Hell. The haunting images wouldn’t stop; the names and faces of those he came to know only to destroy them when he had accomplished his goal; the bonds broken when his missions took place; the trillion lives forfeited at the command of the highest ranked individual in the Avalon fleet—himself.

He pulled in his knees, balling in on himself. Overwhelmed by the intense emotions, he cried until his eyes were swollen, until his head pounded and throbbed, until his sinuses ached and his chest constricted causing hyperventilation. He wailed to the numerous people he’d murdered, the innocents lives stolen at the whim of his call, an evil and vicious weapons farmer who stole from all. He was the monster at which they quivered in fear and loathed. He was the one who caused chaos and destruction, playing the Devil’s role. He was an Avitian soldier. And he absolutely hated himself for it.

Life was meaningless.

He no longer had the desire to live. He no longer thought he deserved it.

But, there was _Jongin_.

He stood on weakened legs and almost collapsed to the floor again, but caught the control panel to keep himself on his feet. He left the shuttle walking aimlessly on slurred feet to find Jongin.

He didn’t have to travel far because the nomad stepped out from the dark forest into the clearing with his cannon raised and aimed towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s steps halted. “W-what are you d-doing?” His saddened eyes grew deeper in remorse, tear stained cheeks falling into a confused frown.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Jongin was furious, a deep scowl settled over his features.

“I-I don’t.” He lifted his foot to make a step towards the nomad.

Jongin repositioned his cannon. “Don’t move! Or I’ll blast your head off right this instant!”

“Tell me what’s going on, why are you treating me like this?” Kyungsoo was perplexed and taken aback by the sudden change in his behavior.

Jongin scoffed. “I followed you back to the shuttle. You didn’t think anyone was watching when you met up with your fellow officer. I heard him! He said that you gained the trust of everyone here and found Scire.”

“Jongin, listen to me…” His voice shook with fear; fear that Jongin would never allow him back into his life, right when he felt as if he belonged beside him until death forced them apart.

“I will not.” Jongin stepped closer. “I’ve been fooled this entire time, thinking you lost your memories. You tricked me! I can’t believe my own ignorance.”

“J-jongin—”

“And you even helped this planet win the war. How far will you go to deceive?” Another step.

Kyungsoo’s blood began to boil. “Jongi—”

“I trusted you! I let you in. I admired you. I respected you. I…” Jongin hesitated, “...I even loved you.” His eyes welled with tears but he blinked them away. “But you are an Avitian soldier tasked to find Scire.” One last step and he was at point-blank range from Kyungsoo. “Any last words?”

The fathomless pool of hurt morphed into searing anger, dangerous and merciless. “If you’re going to shoot. Then do it!” He threatened but Jongin stood motionless aiming his cannon and nothing more. “Do it!” Jongin’s fingers flinched and his grip tightened on the weapon. “Shoot me!” He yelled before storming up to Jongin, who hesitated. He aimed the barrel against his chest, directly above his heart. “Right here.” Kyungsoo peered into his eyes. “There’s no way you could miss.”

Jongin’s hard gaze never faltered, never blinked, never moved. They stared for a moment deciphering the emotions held deep within—the memories of swarming warmth within emerald irises and the depths of profound longing shimmering in golden ones.

Slowly, Jongin lowered his weapon, a tear rolling down his cheek. “You were the first person who didn’t judge me or think ill of me. The first person who truly accepted me as I am...Why?” Another tear rolled down Jongin’s cheek. “Why did you deceive _me_?"

“Jongin, listen to me please…” Kyungsoo’s eyes softened over. “I didn’t lie...I didn’t know I was a soldier until today. My mission was to find and secure the most sought out weapon of destruction. I raced to get here against the people of Phos. But I was attacked and my ship was horribly damaged so I found refuge on another planet waiting for the repairs. When I crashed onto Simradia, the memory of my mission was still there, but when I stumbled down a slope and hit my head, it erased them.”

“You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t know…” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I knew that I was here for a reason, but I didn’t understand, I thought I was sent here to help. I thought I was the key to saving this planet but that is not true. The man I spoke with will be bringing a fleet here to destroy this planet. Jongin, do you understand? We need to find Scire, I believe it is here and it can destroy them.”

“You’d turn on your own people?”

“I no longer have a place there...My father, the head of the armed forces, was the one who pushed me to join. I didn’t like it, but if I were to do it, I _had_ to be the very best. My father wouldn’t allow for anything less. I fell into a routine: retrieve the mission, carry out the mission and then I’d wipe my memories in order to cope with the pain. It was the only way.”

“When will the fleet arrive?”

“From the past, it usually took one day.”

“We have time to devise a plan against them.”

“Yes, but we need to find the weapon in order…” Kyungsoo trailed off, realization dawning upon him. “You know where the weapon is, don’t you?”

“You’ve been searching for what has been beside you the entire time.” Kyungsoo took an involuntary step back. “I will not be captured, used for personal gain or targeted.” Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open, stunned to silence as questions upon questions raced inside his mind. “I don’t know how they found me or how they were able to detect my whereabouts, but now that they know I am here, I can’t sit idly by anymore.”

“Y-you…y-you—” Kyungsoo couldn’t voice it, he could hardly believe it.

“Yes, Kyungsoo. Your mission was to capture me. I am Scire.”

 

 

 

 

“It all started centuries ago...The Orans were a race of highly immune individuals. They weren’t subjected to many of the diseases which plagued the world and remained alive because of it.”

Kyungsoo sat down in the chair of his shuttle, still non believing of Jongin’s words. He listened attentively, attempting to make sense of it all.

“You see, my people didn’t need help surviving, but the Simradians…A dangerous disease swept over Simradia, and in order to save his people, the scientist Mok, began to experiment on my people. We lost countless lives during his invasive experimenting. My people were hunted down and captured treated as subjects and slaves all to better understand their genetic makeup so that he could imitate it. He wasn’t successful, however, he was successful in finding something…”

“What was that?” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin who leaned against the inside of the ship with his arms crossed.

“A genome which passed down would eventually deliver a person who had the abilities to heal, whose life wouldn’t be jeopardized by anything, immune to everything and could never die...He awaited for that person to be born within my race.” Jongin pushed off from the wall. “He intended to use that person to engineer a bioweapon which could wipe an entire planet clean. Using my blood, he could create an invisible, tasteless, odorless agent. With those three things alone, you could understand how deadly the weapon could be.”

“You are the key to this, the key to making the bioweapon…” Kyungsoo sat staring blankly into space. “Could he use you now?”

“Well no, he’s dead. He didn’t finish his research because my father, my biological father, held an uprising and Mok’s life was lost. But, as you can see, my people ultimately lost in the end. My mother ran deep into the forest and when she gave birth to me, she passed.”

“H-how do you know all of this, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked.

“A letter...that same letter you found the day you entered my tent.”

_Kyungsoo stumbled upon a piece of parchment hidden underneath stacks of mechanical scraps. It stood out amongst the metals, its stained white surface a glaring contrast against the gray._

“I remember…Who gave you that letter?”

“The man who raised me, he found my mother and me, and took me in after realizing what happened. He gave me that letter and said if anything were to happen to him, then I should read it...He was Simradian,” Jongin tilted his head down, “So you see, I was conflicted for a very long time. Here, this Simradian saved me from the same race which hunted me down. I...I chose to live righteously and not allow the past to fuel any hatred, because hatred only begets hatred, but there are times when I don’t want to be so forgiving.”

Kyungsoo rose from his seat. “What are you saying? The Avitians that are coming here are monsters. They must be stopped and I need your help to stop them.”

“This isn’t easy Kyungsoo! I am exposing myself, and when they find out what I am—who I am—the entire universe will come for me. Don’t you understand? You asking me to help is signing me up for a lifetime on the run.”

“I understand.” Kyungsoo collapsed back into the chair. “I understand but there isn’t anything else we can do. I want...No, I need them to pay for what they’ve done, for all the agony they’ve caused. The Avitians need to be stopped. Jongin I know what they’re capable of and I know that stopping them can save many lives, but the decision lies with you.”

Silence loomed over the room as both men sat with heavy decisions delving into the crevices of their minds. Jongin paced, his gait slow and steady over the floor back and forth in deep thought.

“Alright.” Jongin said. Kyungsoo snapped his head up. “I know that you want to stop them, no matter what and I can’t think of another solution. Either we use me, or we fend with an army which I doubt is well equipped to handle the fleet.”

“I have a plan.” Kyungsoo said.

“Let me hear it.”

 

 

 

 

“Mina.”

_“Yes, Kyungsoo?”_

“Give me direct transmission with the Second in Command of the Avalon fleet, Oh Sehun, please.”

_“One moment.”_

Kyungsoo rested in his chair, waiting to intercept the video transmission. His heart thumped loudly in his ears drowning out the sounds of his foot tapping underneath. He took deep breaths to calm himself, and when the video popped onto the front widow of his ship, his eyes went sharp.

_“Ah, my son. Another weapon, another planet.”_

Kyungsoo nearly jumped, but refrained from doing so. “Ah, yes, father. I have found Scire.” He gulped. He didn’t anticipate his father to be along the fleet. The unexpected turn of events caused his facade to waver slightly.

_“That is wonderful. This is the greatest weapon yet, it will keep you at the top of the boards.”_

“That, I am aware. It’s what I look forward to.”

_Kyungseok laughed hard, his obnoxious guffaws sickening. “That’s right. You only cared for remaining in first place. Is there something you want to say? We are only 3 parsecs away.”_

“Yes I do. When I crashed landed on Planet 29-08, Mina was reprogrammed and data was lost. I’m calling to confirm the number of shuttles within the fleet and the number of crew members in each shuttle.”

_“The numbers haven’t changed Kyungsoo, your fleet is the smallest but the most formidable. A mere 8 shuttles, with 3 crew members in each.”_

“I need the shuttles to land at the coordinates I will send.”

_“Is there something wrong?”_

“The weapon is unstable and I cannot capture it alone. So I am requesting for assistance.”

_His father rubbed at his chin in thought. “We can send two shuttles down, an entire fleet is impossible without alerting the inhabitants of our arrival.”_

“The location I’ve chosen is remote, no civilizations for miles. No one will know of your entry in the atmosphere. I need everyone.”

_“If this weapon is as formidable as you claim it to be, then we will assist you. However Kyungsoo, we can not stay for very long.”_

“I understand father.”

The transmission vaporized with a _whoosh_ and Kyungsoo promptly leaned over, trying to catch his breath.

“How did it go?” Jongin asked as Kyungsoo exited the space shuttle.

“They will be here in 18 hours.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin lied within four white walls of the scientific facility within Ceres. His body lied suspended on a high bed with only a sheet covering his barren figure. The room was sealed off, allowing no entry as high tech scanners projected lasers to examine Jongin’s body.

Kyungsoo watched from a room situated to the side, a thick rectangular glass separating the two rooms. He pressed a button to activate an intercom. “Are you alright in there?”

Jongin nodded. “Continue. We don’t have much time.” The machine proceeded to scan his entire frame countless times before an intricate and detailed photo of Jongin’s anatomy shown on the screen.

Following the scan, a silver and black robotic arm descended from the ceiling and injected Jongin’s arm with a sharp needle drawing blood from his veins. When it completed the task, it disappeared into the ceiling once again and the bed lowered until it was twenty-five inches from the ground.

The door to the room was unsealed and Kyungsoo walked inside as Jongin maneuvered to a sitting position.

“Well, they have you in the system…” Kyungsoo said.

“Not for long, after this is all over, I’m getting that vial.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Will they be able to make the weapon in time?”

“My blood was the last piece to the puzzle. Making the weapon shouldn’t take long. The greatest scientist on this planet have gathered. Not to mention Hermon is there too and well, you know how that will go. They will do it. Don’t worry.”

“Okay...and um, Jongin?”

“Yes.”

“Nice abs.” Kyungsoo peered down at the white sheet that now lied across Jongin’s lap exposing his upper body.

“Get out so I can change.”

“Fine.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo pressed the button on his communication device in his ear and whispered into the transmitter. “They’re here.”

Junmyeon and Jongdae both received the notice and informed the militia of the Avitian’s arrival.

Kyungsoo waited alone in the middle of clearing in the forest as the fleet of ships descended down into the atmosphere. It was a daunting experience. The sheer dark and powering aura cloaked the ships, pulsating strong vibes that could terrorize anyone watching them disembark. It almost overwhelmed Kyungsoo, as he knew their ultimate purpose was to destroy and it was evident from the numerous kinetic cannons, launchers for missiles and other lethal weapons outlining the ships’ exterior.

He stood straight, head held high with his fingers interlaced behind his back and his feet shoulder length apart, prepared to accept his fleet as the Admiral they expected him to be.

The first person to exit was his father. Taller in stature and fuller in width, the man walked with a gait of utmost pride and authority. His dark green irises swarmed with a hunger for death and Kyungsoo briefly gulped before the man stopped inches from him.

“Father.” He bowed. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise.”

Sehun, in the flesh, came to a stop beside his father and bowed towards Kyungsoo. “Admiral.”

Kyungsoo gave a slight bow. He watched as the remaining soldiers filed out from the ships following in their lead—every man accounted for with a total number of twenty-five.

“So where’s the rumored Scire? I’ve only been dying to get my hands on that weapon for months.”

“It’s highly dangerous, very unstable and I would advise you take caution father. If you’d follow me, I’ll lead you to it.” Kyungseok gestured for him to lead and Kyungsoo started toward the designated building.

 

 

The structure laid out before them was an old warehouse that used to store aero carriers. Its exterior was sleek black furnished metal, highly dense and opulent—nothing could be seen inside the building, no windows or outward ventilation systems present. In all essence, it was an enclosed box structure with only one exit/entrance inside the entire facility.

“Alright, we’ve arrived. I’ve kept the weapon in this warehouse because it’s difficult to control.”

“Well, lead us inside.” His father said.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo turned on his heels to lead them inside the warehouse. From the receiver of his earpiece Junmyeon’s voice blared through, frantic.

_“What are you doing?! You’re not supposed to go inside! Kyungsoo get out of their now!”_

The soldiers followed inside one after the other, their gazes searching every corner of the empty room for Scire. When everyone entered the building, Kyungsoo closed the door quickly, locking and sealing it from the inside.

“Kyungsoo, what is the meaning of this?!” His father roared, expression grave and stance ready to attack.

“I think it’s time father...” Kyungsoo pulled out a small detonator from his pocket, and on the tip of the rectangular device was a minuscule red button which activated the bioweapon.

_“Kyungsoo what are you doing?!” Jongin’s winded breaths blasted through the receiver. “What are you doing?!”_

_“He has something in his hand!” Jongdae yelled._

_“Where did he get that?! How does he have the detonator?” Junmyeon’s voice shook with revelation._

Jongin flew like the wind from out the forest nearby to the building. He fumbled with the door trying to pry it open but to no avail. His desperate hands slammed against the door repeatedly, pounding hard and relentlessly.

“N-no-no-no—K-kyungsoo, don’t do this. Please!” Jongin’s yell could be heard from outside the building wall.

_“Kyungsoo stop!” Junmyeon yelled._

_“P-please Kyungsoo.” Jongdae’s voice was on the brink of cracking._

Kyungsoo plucked the communication device from his ear and tossed it aside. “It’s time for us to pay for our sins…” He closed his eyes.

“Kyungsoo! Do not press that button!” His father yelled. The remaining soldiers were shocked into silence and stood immobilized by the traitorous behavior from the admiral—the one who controlled their fleet.

Jongin rampaged against the door, his knuckles bleeding crimson after every punch. “Kyungsoo!” He pounded again. “Kyungsoo!”

When Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open, his thumb pressed against the button. Immediately, the invisible, infectious, odorless and tasteless spores seeped into the air from the vents on the other side of the room. The deadly agent took effect quickly, the soldier closest to the vent collapsed to the ground, his body cold and motionless.

Sehun's arms flew to his throat, choking on the agent that pulverized his insides causing his eyes to bleed red and his body to shut down. He too, fell to the ground—lifeless.

One after the other, they dropped to the ground the biological weapon taking effect, quick and precise, attacking their bodies and to the very organs which sustained them.

Kyungseok dropped to one knee, his eyes strained and wide settled on his only son who he held such pride in. His face stunned into a shocked expression, the betrayal unfathomable. The light dimmed from his eyes and his body toppled over to the ground, never moving again.

Kyungsoo was the last alive, the furthest from the vents which exposed the agent. However, he gradually felt the bioweapon slither inside of his throat. Slow and torturous, it crawled down his trachea and into his lungs robbing him of his very breath. His hands flew to his neck, scratching and tearing at the flesh, leaving streaks of blood underneath the nails that dug inside his skin.

The prickling and sharp pain that tortured his insides was the epitome of agony, suffering and torment all condensed into one sensation that made him wish he were dead. He collapsed to his knees, his vision began to dim as black rings edged along the white of his eyes until all that consumed him was darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness.

The deep ebony and the steepness of the seemingly infinite abyss encompassed everything. His mind lingered on the threshold of awareness, his senses coming back to him in fragments of consciousness, slicing through his muffled haze, bringing only fleeting moments of clarity.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin kneeled over Kyungsoo’s body, his palm resting on his cheek moving in gentle strokes. “Come back to me, please.” Jongin’s voice was so comforting, so warm and so caring that Kyungsoo wanted to hear his voice every waking moment of every day.

Jongin continuously rubbed his head, his palm flowing gently through Kyungsoo’s hair. He prayed and hoped the Avitian would return from his unconscious state.

A droplet of a wet substance hit Kyungsoo’s cheek—then another, and another. He felt the tears as they fell one after another, Jongin’s voice becoming much more clear with each passing second.

“He’s not waking.” Jongin’s eyes continued to blink, blurred by tears, those soft fingers threading through Kyungsoo’s hair now shaking. “Kyungsoo please.” He whispered, desperation hanging from the end of his words. “Please.” He airily choked out, his shoulder sinking in hopelessness.

Junmyeon and Jongdae stood around Kyungsoo who lied on the green forest floor outside the warehouse. Junmyeon’s thumb was situated between his teeth as he anxiously waited, and Jongdae couldn’t keep still, pacing back and forth hoping it would quicken the process.

Kyungsoo wanted to speak, to tell them that he was here, but his body didn’t allow him. He desperately tried to move his lips and after various attempts, his body finally began to react.

Gradually, his eyelids raised, and Jongin’s blurred face came into his view. He smiled lopsidedly before whispering, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jongin whispered back.

“How did you…”

“Like I do with everything else,” Jongin said. “I blasted a hole in the wall.” He continued to stroke Kyungsoo’s hair. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m here...I’ll be okay.” With great effort, Kyungsoo reached up to rub the tears from Jongin’s eyes and placed his palm on the side of his face after. The nomad rested his hand atop of Kyungsoo’s as he looked into his eyes.

“How can you be so sure?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks stretched a gentle smile onto his features. “Because life has a strange way of making music.” Jongin chortled in the way of an airy expel, his tears pouring from a pool of happiness now.

“Music...” Jongin smiled bright, his eyes curving and forming myriads of crinkles from the corners. It was the brightest smile rivaling that of the two suns above. Kyungsoo reveled in it, a smile so sincere, so loving and so perfect.

“Kiss me Jongin.” He said as he stared into those glimmering gold irises filled with love. The other silently leaned forward connecting their lips in a delicate kiss. Out poured their emotions into the atmosphere; longing, acceptance and finally understanding. Unconditional to a fault, the emotions exchanged were the purest of them all. Kyungsoo felt the love Jongin had from the sheer motions of those lips which hypnotized him completely. Their silent sighs and hushed smiles dancing to the rhythms of their souls which mingled to form one. He’d never felt more complete, more whole than in this very moment. Jongin was his everything and he felt foolish for wanting to throw it all away.

“I’m sorry Jongin and I love you.” Kyungsoo said looking into his eyes. “I’ve been meaning to tell you that.”

“I haven’t forgiven you for this…”

“I know but...you will.” Kyungsoo stroked his cheek. “You will.”

“Okay! So not to break up this lovely moment, but we really should get him to like a hospital.” Jongdae said and they both looked at him in disbelief. He threw his arms up in defense. “I’m only concerned for his life here. No need to get all touchy.”

Junmyeon grabbed Jongdae by the wrist and pulled his brother away from the engaging duo. Kyungsoo’s head fell onto the grass, a bubble of humor swelled in his chest and tumbled through his lips. Jongin joined in on the laughter as well.

“He’s right, we should get you back.” Jongin said.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

**2 Months Later**

 

 

 

“Hurry up Jun and Min, the transmission is coming through!”

“Okay, okay coming!” Junmyeon called from the kitchen of his apartment. Minseok walked inside the living room and took a seat on the couch, Jongdae placing himself onto his lap immediately after.

The video transmission popped up on the television screen showing Kyungsoo sitting in his chair at the control panel of the ship with Jongin standing beside him.

_“Jongdae! Junmyeon! Minseok!” Kyungsoo waved a hand enthusiastically and the nomad gave a slight wave, as silent as ever._

“Kyungsoo and Jongin!” They all yelled in unison matching him in energy.

_"How’s everything on Simradia? We miss you guys.” Kyungsoo smiled._

“It’s going alright, you’re not missing much of anything.” Jongdae said.

“What about you guys? Where are you headed to now?” Minseok asked.

_“Well, we had to take a little detour first…” Kyungsoo’s eyes shifted to the left and out from that side of the screen Baekhyun jumped into the frame, waving both hands._

“Baekhyun?!” They yelled in unison again.

“What? How? What…” Jongdae stuttered, flabbergasted and thoroughly perplexed.

_“You guys. Jongin and Kyungsoo returned to Phos to save me. You should have seen them! It was wild! They were like whoosh, bam, ha!” Baekhyun made nonsensical fighting maneuvers. “Woopah! Taking down guards like I've never seen. I swear it was crazy. I couldn’t do anything being an engineer but stare in awe and it was amazing like Jongin wasn’t even fazed by the guards…” Jongin pushed and ushered him off the screen and Baekhyun’s voice decreased in volume the further he became from the video transmission._

“So you went back for him, huh? I take it, that was your idea?” Jongdae asked.

_“Actually, it was both of our ideas.” Kyungsoo laughed. “But well, it wasn’t a hard task. Baekhyun was locked inside of a correctional facility. Bust a few walls, knocked out a few guards. Easy.”_

“You haven’t changed.” Minseok laughed.

“So what’s next for the unstoppable duo?” Junmyeon asked.

_“Well once we drop off Baekhyun somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy, me and Jongin are headed to deal with Avitian fleets that are still trying to farm weapons. We are also venturing to different galaxies and learning many things. You know how nomads are. Never staying in one place for too long.”_

“But I thought Jongin was the nomad…” Jongdae said.

_“I’m with Jongin and he’s my home. Wherever he goes, I’ll go.”_

“I’m happy for you two.” Minseok said.

_“Thank you.” Jongin said as he returned to the screen bending over so that they could have a better look at his face. “You guys stay well and practice those combat skills. Be safe and we’ll talk to you in another 2 months.”_

_“Bye you guys, and hope to talk to you soon!” Kyungsoo waved about to end the transmission._

_“Wait!” Baekhyun came onto the screen once again. “No but seriously, save me. These guys are insane! They’re daredevils who aren’t afraid of anything. I’m living on a prayer every day. And th—”_

The transmission cut during Baekhyun’s sentence, and the three Simradians laughed while shaking their heads.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lush green flora surrounded the small clearing. Spattered amongst the large leaves and varied plants were hues of vibrant flowers. Lavender and violet blended together to create a spectrum of purple; alongside them were bright red poppies, dancing like fire in the wind as they stood proudly above the rest, reaching tall and trying to touch the towering, orange, exotic flowers which were giant in their appearance but beautifully complemented by the umber leaves of the trees.

As his body rested upon a patch of grass, his spoon dipped inside the cylindrical can pulling out beans along with it. Jongin sat on his left finishing what was left of their canned food in silence as did Kyungsoo until soft chuckles tumbled from his lips prompting the other to look toward him, amusement dancing in his gaze. "What is it?" He asked.

“Remember when I didn’t know what these ‘beans’ were?” Kyungsoo smiled as he briefly reminisced. This place reminded him of Simradia, the place where he found a home in Jongin but this time, as his boots dug into the Earth, he was met by fertile black soil, not a rusted piece of metal in sight. The air held something fresh and rejuvenating, still damp from yesterday's rain; he could smell the nature that surrounded him.

“You didn’t know a lot of things back then...” Jongin wistfully looked at the tree trunks that were thick and robust, vines creeping and wrapping around them, small white flowers beginning to bloom from the sprouting stems.

“And that never bothered you, did it?”

“I’d do it all over again, Kyungsoo. Memories don’t last as long as people do. And with or without your memories, you are still yourself. And for that, I am grateful.”

“Hey Jongin.” The nomad turned his head and his lips were instantly seized by Kyungsoo’s. Taken by surprise, Jongin inhaled through his nose before sighing with his entire body and deepening the kiss. Their lips molding and caressing, sharing a moment of pure bliss wrapped in the comfort of each other’s presence. Kyungsoo pulled back first, hesitant to let go because kissing Jongin was the single best thing the entire universe had to offer. “I love you more than words could ever convey. You as you are, is all I’ll ever need.”

Jongin smiled, a gesture that came easily to him these days. “I better be.” He stood with a signature swing of his cannon over his shoulder. “Are you ready to do this?”

“Always.” Kyungsoo tucked the hilt of his energy sword inside its holster as he stood, prepared to embark on a new journey on an unknown planet. However this time, there were two things he had which he didn’t before: the precious memories which he learned to cherish, alongside the unconditional love that was Jongin always by his side.


End file.
